Time Patrollers-The GT Saga
by rdphoenix07
Summary: New rifts in the Time Stream have appeared and the Patrollers are ready to spring into action. With new allies by their sides, they'll be pitted against three incredibly powerful foes. Along the way, they will also uncover secrets to Sorbet's past and encounter a mysterious figure...
1. Chapter 1

Time Patrollers-GT Saga

Chapter One: Another Anomaly! Here We Go Again!

 _Special appearance by Super Saiyan Crash's OC-Cloud_

 _Tokitoki City-The Time Nest..._

 _Three weeks later..._

Frost rushed from his room as another explosion rocked the area. Were they under attack? Surely Towa and Mira wouldn't be able to enter the Time Nest. Not with the Supreme Kai of Time around. And of course the Time Patrollers themselves. Then again, the two denizens of the Demon Realm were crafty and persistent. Frost could only hope that wasn't the case.

Throwing open the door, he exited the house and glanced around the immediate area. To his relief, he saw that there was no huge battle taking place outside as he had feared. However, there were some small sized craters all over the ground, no doubt created by some low level ki blasts. He also saw a large hole in the wall of the house. In fact, the hole was on the side of the house where the girls were staying. Frost soon caught sight of the one responsible. Standing nearby, glancing around the area was Scarlet. Frost ran over to her.

"Scarlet, what's going on," he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Where is it," Scarlet said, eyes darting.

"Where is what," Frost said looking around. "What are you looking for?"

Suddenly, Scarlet tensed. "There you are!"

She raised her hand and blasted the ground with a ki blast.

"What is wrong with you," Frost demanded, grabbing her. "You're tearing the place apart! Stop it!"

At that moment, Sorbet, Belias, Audrey, Aubrey and Luttice showed up. They took in the scene before them.

"What the hell happened here," Luttice demanded.

"Ask Scarlet," Frost said. "She's the one who did this."

"I think I got it," Scarlet said, searching the area.

"Got what," Frost said, exasperated. "What were you blasting at?"

"It was a damn spider," Scarlet said.

Frost stood in stunned silence. "You caused all this damage because of a spider?"

"You can't be serious," Belias spoke up.

"Hey, I hate spiders, okay," Scarlet snapped. "They freak me out!"

Luttice laughed. "A mighty Saiyan warrior, afraid of a mere bug? That's absurd."

"Ah, bite me," Scarlet said.

"Luttice, enough," Frost said. Then he turned to Scarlet. "And, Scarlet, regardless of what you're afraid of, you can't destroy the place just to kill one little spider. What's the Supreme Kai going to say when she sees this?"

"What happened here?"

Frost turned to see the Supreme Kai of Time. She stared at the craters and the hole blasted in the side of the house.

"Alright," she demanded, glaring at the gathered Patrollers. "Who's responsible for this?"

"That would be Scarlet," Luttice was quick to point out. "And wait until you hear her reason why."

Scarlet shot a glare at him and then turned to the Supreme Kai of Time, who stood before the female Saiyan, arms crossed.

"Well, Scarlet," she said. "Is this true? Why did you do this?"

"I...I was trying to kill a spider," Scarlet murmured, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"You did all of this because of a spider," the Supreme Kai said.

"Sorry," Scarlet said. "I couldn't help it. Spiders scare me. I had a very bad experience with spiders when I was a kid."

"I'll bet," Luttice scoffed.

"For your information, asshole, I nearly died because of one," Scarlet snarled. She calmed down a bit and returned her attention back to the Supreme Kai. "My parents settled on a small planet following the destruction of Planet Vegeta. It was a pretty dangerous world, full of deadly creatures. Among those creatures were giant rock spiders."

"Rock spiders," Frost gasped. "I've heard of those. They live on comets and meteors. They spread to other worlds when the comets or meteors they nest on hit a planet. I recall they're about the size of a medium sized dog and are extremely venomous. And you were poisoned by one as a child, Scarlet? You're lucky to be alive."

"Okay, that's understandable," the Supreme Kai said. "But still, blasting at it was hardly necessary. You could have just squashed it or something. I mean, this is just overkill."

"Um, Supreme Kai," Sorbet spoke, pointing down at the Supreme Kai's boot.

She glanced down and saw a sizable spider clinging to her boot. The Supreme Kai let out a shrill shriek and kicked her foot, dislodging the spider and then started blasting at it as it scurried away. After a moment, she halted and stood there in silence.

"Uh," Frost said.

"What? I hate spiders, too," the Supreme Kai sputtered, clearly embarrassed.

The Patrollers were all silent, not sure how to react.

"Whoa! What happened here?"

All eyes turned to see Trunks had arrived. And they saw he wasn't alone. A young man with black hair was with him, dressed in a karate gi. What's more they saw he had a tail, marking him as a Saiyan.

"Did something happen," Trunks asked, indicating the damage. "Were we attacked?"

"Don't ask," Frost replied.

"Hey, Trunks, who's this," Scarlet asked, nodding at the stoic Saiyan.

"Oh, right," Trunks said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Cloud, a Saiyan warrior. Cloud this is Frost and his Time Patroller team."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Cloud said.

"It seems Cloud here just arrived at Tokitoki City and is interested in joining the team," Trunks explained.

"I have heard all about you," Cloud said. "How you defeated Demon God Demigra and all the opponents you have faced. I hope you will find me to be a welcome addition to your team."

"And just how strong are you," Luttice asked. "You know we're going to be dealing with some powerful opponents during our patrols."

"I can assure you I won't hold you back," Cloud replied. "I am quite a capable warrior."

Frost studied the Saiyan warrior. He seemed serious and seemed the type to keep his emotions in check. But he also struck Frost as a competent fighter. And it was possible this Saiyan could turn Super Saiyan. There was no denying that Saiyans were powerful, and another strong fighter on the team would be a welcome addition.

"You're more than welcome to join us, Cloud," Frost said. "I trust you can work well with others and take orders?"

"I can," Cloud replied. "All I ask is that I be given a chance to prove myself."

"Well, you'll be getting that chance sooner than you think," the Supreme Kai spoke up. "I came to tell all of you that an anomaly in time has occurred."

"Great, another distortion in history," Trunks said.

"And I have reason to believe this disturbance in time is probably the result of the wormhole created by Demigra," the Supreme Kai explained.

"You gotta be kidding me," Scarlet said. "I thought all of that was fixed when the wormhole was destroyed."

"It could be a residual effect," Frost surmised. "Even though the wormhole was destroyed, that doesn't mean there can't be repercussions from it that could alter time."

"At any rate, we have to do something about it," Trunks said.

"Finally, a chance to battle," Luttice said. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Trunks, just what exactly happens in this timeline," Aubrey asked.

"Well, in this timeline, Baby, the artificial life form from outer space, is our enemy," Trunks explained.

"Baby," Audrey said. "That sounds adorable."

"Somehow I doubt it's anything but cute," Belias said.

"You're right, Belias," Trunks said. "Baby is a powerful enemy that hypnotized my father, Gohan, and many other warriors. So we won't know exactly who we're up against."

"In other words, we may end up fighting people who are our allies," Sorbet said. "I don't like the idea of having to hurt people who are our friends. We've been through that more times than I care to think about."

"Often times we are forced to do things we are uncomfortable with," Cloud spoke up. "And while I have no desire to harm fellow allies, if they are turned against us, then we must stop them in order to save the timeline."

"I know," Sorbet said.

"Look, are we going to stand around here talking or are we going to go take care of this," Luttice asked.

Frost nodded. "Audrey, Aubrey, Luttice and you, Cloud, I realize this is your first patrol, but I have confidence in all of you. Just remember, we must go about this carefully. Try not to alter the timeline anymore than it already is."

Everyone nodded and then made their way towards the Time Vault. Sorbet hung back for a moment and spoke to the Supreme Kai.

"Have you by any chance found it yet, Supreme Kai," she asked.

"Not yet, Sorbet," the Supreme Kai replied. "As soon as I do, I promise I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Sorbet said. Then she followed after her fellow patrollers.

"What was that all about," Trunks asked. "What did Sorbet ask you to find for her?"

"You'll know in time," the Supreme Kai replied. "For now, that's just between me and her."

 _Age 789..._

The Patrollers appeared in a desolate area. Buildings were in ruins and the surrounding area looked like a war zone.

"Man, what happened here," Scarlet asked.

"A battle," Cloud said, glancing around. "And fierce one at that."

Frost nodded. There was no denying Cloud's theory. The signs were all there and Frost surmised the mysterious Baby was probably responsible for this. But where was he?

"Hey, over there," Audrey called out.

Frost looked up and saw two figures. One was familiar: It was Trunks, or rather the Trunks of this timeline. At the moment he was Super Saiyan and stood before a young girl. The girl in question was short and wore a orange bandana, covering her black hair. Who was she? And why was Trunks facing off against her and as a Super Saiyan no less? Could she have been an enemy?

"Trunks, what's wrong with you," the girl asked. "Are you okay?"

"I was reborn," Trunks replied. "Reborn as a Tuffle."

"A...A Tuffle," Luttice gasped. "It can't be."

"Do you know something about this," Frost asked.

"The Tuffles were wiped out by the Saiyans long ago," Cloud spoke up. "Though it seems somehow they have some connection to all of this."

"Could it be connected to Baby," Belias wondered.

"We'll figure that out later," Scarlet said. "Right now I'd say Trunks isn't himself."

"Scarlet's right," Sorbet said. "Remember, Trunks told us Baby took control of the various warriors of this timeline. And I'm guessing that's what's happened here. Which means that girl is in trouble. We have to help her."

"Agreed," Frost said. "Lets move in and subdue Trunks. But be careful. There's no telling what else might encounter while we're here."

The Patrollers took flight and flew at Trunks and the girl.

Trunks launched himself at the girl, lashing out with incredible speed. The girl did her best to fight back, but was quickly overwhelmed by the strength of the Super Saiyan. Just when it seemed like she was done for, a streak of golden light flew in and knocked Trunks backwards, sending him flying. The girl looked up and saw a red haired woman standing over her...A Saiyan woman!

Scarlet gave the girl a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, kid. The cavalry has arrived."

The girl looked around and was amazed to see seven other people had arrived as well. Two humans, one male, the other female, a female Majin, a red Namekian, two male Saiyans and a white and blue alien she had never seen before. Where had these people come from?

"Are you alright," Frost asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright," she replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Frost," he told her. "And these are..."

"Frost," she exclaimed. "As in from the Time Patrol?"

"You know about that," he asked.

"Well, yeah," she said, excitement tinging her voice. "My mom and dad told me all about you. And so did my grandpa. I'm Pan."

"Gohan's daughter," Sorbet asked.

"No way," Scarlet said. "Last time we saw you, you were just a baby. Good to see you again, kid."

"Oh, wow, you must be Scarlet," Pan said, admiration in her voice. "Grandpa told me all about a powerful female Saiyan."

"Goku mentioned me," Scarlet said, blushing. "What else did he say?"

"Hey, focus," Belias spoke up. "We have a hypnotized Trunks to deal with."

"Oh, right," Scarlet said. She whispered to Pan. "We'll talk more later."

The Patrollers turned their attention to Trunks. It was eight against one, nine counting Pan. Frost had no doubt they could easily stop Trunks, but he was determined to try and reason with him first.

"Trunks, listen to me," he said. "I don't want to fight you."

"C'mon, Trunks, don't let Baby use you like a puppet," Scarlet spoke up. "Fight it."

"Annoying Saiyan," Trunks said, glaring at Scarlet. "Begone!"

He raised his arm and fired a ki blast at her. Scarlet easily batted it aside.

"Okay, so much for that," she said.

"Whatever hold Baby has over him is strong," Frost said. "And it seems he has a particular hatred towards Saiyans."

"Given that he is possessed by a Tuffle it's no surprise," Cloud said. "It seems our past transgressions are catching up to us."

"Enough talk," Luttice said. "If none of you are going to do anything, then I'll take care of this."

He immediately turned Super Saiyan and charged at Trunks. Both fighters clashed, rocking the area as they pummeled each other.

"Should we help him," Pan asked.

"I think Luttice should suffice at dealing with Trunks," Frost said. "Provided he doesn't get carried away."

"I just hate standing around her doing nothing," Aubrey said.

"I'm sure we'll get our chance soon enough," Audrey reassured her brother.

They watched as Luttice battled Trunks. It was obvious to all that the former was stronger than the latter and before long Trunks was knocked out of the battle. Luttice returned to normal and rejoined the others.

"That was too easy," he said.

"Yeah, just brag about it, why don't you," Scarlet said.

"No, I mean, this was too easy," Luttice insisted. "Trunks was just being manipulated. The real threat is Baby."

"You're right," Frost said. "We need to track down Baby and stop him." He turned to Pan. "Pan, what exactly can you tell me about Baby?"

"Well, all I know is, he's some kind of artificially created life form, infused with the essence of the Tuffle people," Pan explained. "He was created by some scientist named Doctor Myu. Baby found his way here to Earth and slowly took control of everyone."

"Besides you, who else has managed to escape Baby's control," Frost asked.

"Well, both Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Hercule," Pan said. "Oh, and Majin Buu."

"That's it," Sorbet gasped. "Then everyone else is being controlled by Baby?"

"Yeah," Pan said. "And to make matters worse, Baby is controlling Vegeta."

"That could be a problem," Frost said. "Vegeta is an incredibly powerful Saiyan warrior. And with Baby controlling him, that could make things even worse."

Suddenly, everyone tensed as they felt an immense power level approach. They looked all around and then looked up and stared in horror. A massive ape with golden fur and wearing a battle armor vest landed before them. The giant ape towered over the gathered fighters and leered down at them, it's crimson eyes flaring.

"Wha...What the hell is that," Scarlet exclaimed.

"It looks like a Great Ape," Luttice replied, stunned by what he was seeing. "But this one is golden colored! How is that possible?"

"Frost, I think that's Baby," Cloud said.

"I have a feeling you're right," Frost replied.

"No way," Scarlet said. "How could that be Baby? Vegeta lost his tail, remember? Saiyans need their tail in order to transform."

"I don't how he did it, but I'm positive that's Baby," Cloud said.

At that moment, the Great Ape spoke. "WELL, NOW, THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE WHO WANT TO GET IN MY WAY!"

Frost recognized the voice as Vegeta's despite how altered it sounded. Without a doubt this had to be Baby.

"I take it you're Baby," Frost addressed the Great Ape.

"THAT'S RIGHT," he replied. "AND I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, FROST OF THE TIME PATROL. I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THERE. VEGETA'S MEMORIES SERVE ME WELL."

"Why are you doing this, Baby," Frost demanded. "Why all this destruction?"

"THE SAIYANS DESTROYED MY PLANET LONG AGO," Baby explained. "BUT NOW IT HAS BEEN RESTORED."

"What do you mean," Frost asked.

"TAKE A GOOD LOOK AROUND YOU, FROST," Baby said. "YOU STAND UPON THE NEW PLANET TUFFLE!"

Frost glanced around and then looked up. Gasping in surprise, he saw not a moon in the sky, but the Planet Earth. They were indeed on a different planet.

"How," he asked.

"I USED THE BLACK STAR DRAGONBALLS TO WISH FOR THIS NEW WORLD," Baby said. "ONE I CAN RULE OVER ALONG WITH MY FELLOW TUFFLES!"

"The Tuffles are all dead," Luttice shouted. "You're just some sad remnant clinging to life in an artificial body!"

"ARROGANT SAIYAN," Baby growled. "IF ANYONE IS TO BLAME FOR THIS, IT'S YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR PEOPLE. HAD YOU NOT DESTROYED MY PEOPLE THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING."

"Regardless of what the Saiyans did to you, that doesn't give you the right to make the people of Earth suffer," Frost said.

"OH, IT'S NOT JUST THE EARTH THAT WILL SUFFER," Baby said. "I WILL PARASITIZE LIFE ON OTHER PLANETS AND RULE THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE."

"That's insane," Frost said. "If you think we're going to let you get away with that, then you're sadly mistaken! Take him down!"

Powering up, the Patrollers took flight and flew at the giant golden ape. Pan halted Scarlet.

"Listen, I need your help," she said. "My Grandpa can stop Baby, but..."

"What is it, kid," Scarlet asked.

"Look, just follow me," Pan said. "I'll explain along the way."

Pan took off, flying away from the battle. Scarlet hesitated, torn between going with Pan to help Goku and staying to help battle Baby.

"Go with her."

Scarlet turned to see Cloud hovering next to her.

"What," Scarlet said.

"If she has a plan to end this madness, then we need to ensure she succeeds," Cloud said. "Go with her and ensure she does. I'll tell Frost."

Scarlet nodded. "Thanks, Cloud. I'll be back as quickly as possible."

She flew off after Pan. Cloud then turned back to the battle at hand and flew in to help. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and threw himself at the giant ape. Frost darted through the air, dodging a massive paw. Cloud flew up to him.

"Where did Scarlet go," Frost asked.

"She went to help Pan," Cloud explained. "Something to do with Goku."

Frost nodded. "If Goku's involved then we have a chance. Lets just hope we can hold on long enough for them to get here."

The Patrollers threw everything they had at the massive ape. Knowing physical attacks would do little, they concentrated instead on pelting Baby with ki attacks. However, they soon realized just how strong Baby was. He shrugged off most of their attacks and swung his mighty fists at them, occasionally firing off a huge energy beam from his mouth.

"I don't understand," Belias said. "This isn't the first time we've dealt with a Great Ape. We should be making some progress against him."

"I think we should go for the tail," Sorbet suggested. "If we cut that off, then Baby will return to normal."

"I had thought about that actually," Frost said. "But that's going to be easier said than done. Baby knows the tail will be the weak spot, so he'll be on his guard."

Down below them, the two Saiyans, Luttice and Cloud swooped in, unleashing a blistering salvo of ki blasts, causing Baby to stagger. Aubrey and Audrey flew in and made straight for Baby's tail. However, just as they got closer, Baby spun around, swinging his arms and catching both siblings and knocking them through the air. He then turned his attention back to the others.

"NICE TRY," he growled. "BUT IT WON'T BE THAT EASY."

"Damn," Belias said. "They were so close."

As Frost tried to come up with a plan of attack, he suddenly felt an enormous power level heading their way. Could it be? He turned and saw just who it was.

"Goku," he said, as the Saiyan warrior flew in. Frost stared in surprise. Goku looked different. His upper body had red fur and he wore golden pants. His hair was longer and spikier and Frost saw that he had a tail. "Goku? Is that you?"

"Hey, Frost," Goku greeted. "Like the new look? You're looking at a Super Saiyan 4."

End of Chapter One...


	2. Chapter 2

Time Patrollers-GT Saga

Chapter Two: Defeat Baby! Mysteries and Secrets!

 _Age 789..._

Scarlet and Pan arrived right behind Goku. Scarlet could hardly believe the transformation he had undergone. A Super Saiyan 4! Just a few moments ago, she and Pan had found Goku transformed into a great ape, much like Baby. He had also been rampaging around and destroying things, attacking Scarlet and Pan as well. Fortunately, Pan had been able to get through to Goku and he had regained his senses. Then, he had changed into his current form. Scarlet had been amazed at the incredible power Goku emanated.

"Man, I got some training to do if I'm going to reach that level," she said.

"Pretty awesome, huh," Pan said. "My grandpa's amazing."

"You got that right, kid," Scarlet agreed.

Frost and the other patrollers flew in and joined them.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting this," Frost said. "Goku, as usual your timing is impeccable. Though, I have to ask: How did you manage this new transformation?"

"It's a long story, Frost," Goku replied. "And I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to deal with baby." His eyes settled on Audrey, Aubrey, Luttice and Cloud. "I see you have some new team mates. Good. We'll need all the help we can get. Pan, I want you stay back and let us handle this."

"But, grandpa," Pan protested.

"You've done more than enough, Pan," Goku said. "But this opponent is too strong for you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"But," Pan said.

"He's right, kid," Scarlet said. "Don't worry, we got this."

"Aww, fine," Pan said. "Just be careful."

She turned and flew off, leaving Goku and the Patrollers to deal with Baby. They turned and confronted the massive golden ape.

"SO, GOKU," Baby sneered. "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE."

"That's right," Goku said. "And this time, I'm way stronger."

"LET'S JUST SEE HOW MUCH STRONGER YOU ARE," Baby said.

Roaring, he charged at the fighters and attacked them. The patrollers and Goku scattered and then swooped around to counter attack. Scarlet, Luttice and Cloud turned Super Saiyan, while Frost transformed into his armored form. As they swarmed around Baby, Frost immediately noticed just how much stronger Goku was in his new Super Saiyan form. Admittedly, it was nowhere near as powerful as the Super Saiyan God form he had achieved during his battle with Beerus, but this was still impressive.

The four Saiyan warriors flew in and unleashed a heavy salvo of ki blasts, after which Goku blasted Baby with a Kamehameha attack. Baby staggered back and it was obvious he had actually felt that. Baby roared in rage and attacked them, sending the Saiyans careening. Scarlet fell to the ground, stunned. She shook her head to clear it and looked up to see Baby standing over her.

"NOT A SINGLE SAIYAN WILL BE LEFT STANDING," he snarled.

He raised his foot and was about to stomp down on her when Goku flew in and pulled her out of harm's way.

"That was close," Goku said. "You alright, Scarlet?"

"Y-Yeah, I am," Scarlet stammered, blushing. "Thanks."

Baby advanced on them, raising a giant fist. Belias and Sorbet flew in and blasted Baby right in his face. As the giant ape bellowed, Frost launched himself at him, pummeling Baby with a rapid barrage of punches and then blasting him with a ki attack.

"DAMN PESTS," Baby bellowed. "I'LL DESTROY ALONG WITH YOUR SAIYAN FRIENDS!"

"You're such a hypocrite, Baby," Frost said. "You go on about the Saiyans unjustly destroying your people, and yet you have no qualms about bringing suffering to others. I sympathize for what happened to the Tuffles, but we won't allow you to go any further."

"I agree," Goku spoke up. "So what do you say, Baby? Let's make this the most awesome final battle."

"VERY WELL," Baby agreed. "I WILL KILL YOU AND END IT ALL!"

Baby and the Patrollers charged at each other, throwing everything they had at each other. Frost felt the odds were in their favor. With eight powerful patrollers and Goku in Super Saiyan Four form, it wasn't long before they had Baby on the ropes. The giant ape staggered back as they hammered him with a punishing assault. Swaying, Baby finally collapsed to the ground with a tremendous crash. The Patrollers and Goku all landed on the ground, staring at the fallen giant.

"I'm glad that's over," Scarlet said. "Man, that guy was tough."

"Goku," Frost said. "Just how did Baby transform into a great ape? And how did you achieve Super Saiyan 4?"

"I'm not quite sure how Baby managed it," Goku said. "I'm sure sooner or later we'll find out. At any rate, I managed to grow my tail back thanks in part to the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai. With my tail back, I was able to tap into my full power. It's kind of complicated to explain."

"Well, however you managed it, I'm glad you did," Frost said.

"What about the people Baby was controlling," Belias asked.

"Once we destroy Baby, they should all snap out of it," Goku said.

They turned to the unconscious ape. Suddenly, above them, a swirling black and red vortex appeared. As it expanded, Baby floated up into the air towards the vortex.

"W-What," Goku exclaimed.

Baby disappeared into the vortex and then it abruptly vanished.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," Scarlet said. "Where the hell did that come from? I thought the wormhole was destroyed."

"There must have been another one," Frost surmised.

"I take it this has happened before," Cloud asked.

"Yes, it has," Sorbet replied. "Just a few weeks ago, actually."

"So, where did Baby go," Audrey asked. "Is he...dead?"

"No such luck," Belias said. "That wormhole will most likely transport Baby to some other point in time. And we need to figure out just where it leads."

"Which means it's back to the Time Nest for us," Frost said. "Goku, sorry to leave so abruptly, but..."

"I understand," Goku said. "I'm sure we'll meet up again before too long. By the way, thanks for helping Pan."

"No problem," Scarlet said. "That kid's got spunk. Be sure to give her my regards."

"I'll do that," Goku said. "And, Scarlet, train hard and you'll be able to achieve Super Saiyan 4." He looked at Luttice and Cloud. "You guys, too. Well, see ya around, Frost. And good luck."

"Thanks, Goku," Frost said. "Alright, everyone, lets get going."

"And there they go," Towa remarked.

She and Mira were standing atop a ruined building watching as the Time Patrollers disappeared, returning to the Time Nest. Shortly after, Goku was joined by Pan and the two of them flew off to go check on everyone. Both denizens of the Demon Realm had witnessed the battle between the Patrollers and Baby, and the appearance of the vortex.

"Why didn't you harvest Baby's energy," Mira asked. "He had so much."

"Yes, he did," Towa replied. "However, now isn't the right time. That vortex will open up again elsewhere and Baby will re-emerge. And when he does, that's when we'll move in and take his energy. Besides, the last time a wormhole appeared it took not one, but two people. I'm curious to see if this wormhole might do the same as the last one. Who knows, we might get other powerful fighters besides Baby. That will put us much closer to our goal."

Mira nodded. Towa did have a good point. This point in history had brought some powerful foes for Goku and his friends to battle against. Perhaps if this wormhole acted just like the previous one, then they might get more energy then they were hoping for.

Suddenly, Mira tensed and whirled around, scanning the area.

"Something wrong," Towa asked.

"We're being watched," Mira said. "There!"

Towa glanced in the direction he was pointing. Sure enough there was someone else there. A young girl, no more than a child, with shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes. She was staring directly at Towa and Mira.

"Where did she come from," Towa gasped, amazed the girl had snuck up on them so easily. "I didn't even sense her approach."

"I can't even sense her now," Mira remarked. "How is that possible?"

For a moment, the mysterious girl stared at Towa and Mira, as if scrutinizing them and then, suddenly, she disappeared.

"How odd," Towa said. "Who was that? A new Patroller?"

"Unlikely," Mira said. "If that were the case, then why did she not assist the others against Baby?"

"Good point," Towa conceded. "A new enemy, perhaps?"

"Who knows," Mira said. "Whoever she is, if she interferes, I will eliminate her."

Towa nodded. Still, she couldn't help but wonder who the girl was and if they had seen the last of her.

 _The Time Nest..._

"Hey, guys, welcome back," Trunks greeted as the Patrollers appeared in the Time Vault. "Great job out there."

"I'd say our new Patrollers performed quite admirably on their first patrol," Frost said. "Audrey, Aubrey, Luttice and Cloud, well done. You four proved yourselves today."

"Aw, shucks, Frost, you're makin' me blush," Audrey said.

"I appreciate the compliment, Frost," Cloud spoke up. "However, this is far from over. Lets not forget that Baby is still out there."

"He's right," Trunks said. "You guys had Baby cornered and then the wormhole? We're in for some serious trouble. We'll need to keep an eye on the scroll. In the meantime, why don't you guys go relax and rest up."

"Sounds good to me," Aubrey said. "We could be heading back out at anytime."

"Agreed," Frost said.

As they exited the vault, Scarlet was deep in thought. Having witnessed Super Saiyan 4 with her own eyes, she felt the desire to push herself to the next level. After all, Goku had pretty much told her she had a chance. And if Goku believed in her, then she wouldn't let him down.

"You're thinking about Goku, aren't you?"

Scarlet started, pulled from her thoughts. She looked up to see Cloud.

"I-I'm sorry, what," she said.

"Goku," Cloud said. "You were thinking about what he said and SSJ4. You want to achieve that power, am I right?"

"Yeah, I do," Scarlet said.

"It's understandable," Cloud said. "As Saiyans, we always seek to push ourselves to new levels of power. Even I feel the desire to reach that level."

"You're not the only one."

Scarlet and Cloud looked up to see Luttice join them.

"Witnessing the power of a Super Saiyan 4, I wouldn't mind adding that power to my repertoire," he said. "The question is, just how do we do it? I doubt training alone will suffice."

"I think you're right," Cloud said. "Goku mentioned something about needing his tail to tap into his full power. None of us have that problem, as we still have our tails. So what more do we need?"

The three Saiyans stood in silence. Then an idea formed in Scarlet's mind.

"Hold on! I think I know where to get our answers. Goku said he had help getting his tail back thanks to the Supreme Kai and an Elder Kai."

"Yeah, so," Luttice said.

"So, we go talk to them and maybe they can tell us what we want to know," Scarlet replied.

"But we don't even know where to find them," Luttice pointed out.

"No, but we happen to know a Supreme Kai who would probably know where we can find her fellow Kais," Scarlet said.

"Good idea, Scarlet," Cloud said. "Lets go find the Supreme Kai and ask her."

Elsewhere, Sorbet was walking along when she ran into the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Hey, Sorbet," she greeted. "I heard you guys were back from your patrol. How did the new guys work out?"

"They did great, Supreme Kai," Sorbet said. "I think they're going to work out just fine. However, our patrol didn't go as smoothly as we were hoping."

She told the Supreme Kai about the wormhole that had appeared and taken Baby, sending him to some other time line.

"Oh, no. Not another wormhole," The Supreme Kai said. "It seems Demigra had more than one contingency plan in mind. It's just like with Bardock and Brolly. Well, all we can do is keep an eye on the time stream and act accordingly. But in the meantime, I have some news for you. I found it."

"You did," Sorbet gasped. "Really?"

"I sure did," The Supreme Kai said. "I almost gave up but then I got a lead on it." She handed Sorbet a scroll. "This scroll will take you where you need to go."

Sorbet reached for it, but the Supreme Kai withheld it for a moment.

"Sorbet, I know you're anxious to go there, but I don't want you going by yourself," she said. "I think it's time you told everyone about this."

"I don't want to burden them with this," Sorbet replied. "It was my idea and I'll to it myself."

"I understand that, Sorbet," the Supreme Kai said. "And I have no intention of stopping you. But there's no telling what you might find there and I'll feel better knowing you have some back-up. Please, don't do this alone."

Sorbet nodded. "Alright, Supreme Kai. I won't go alone. And I'll let everyone know about this. Anyway, I think we can look into this after we deal with the current anomaly."

"Thank you, Sorbet," the Supreme Kai said.

"Yo! Supreme Kai!"

Both Sorbet and the Supreme Kai turned to see Scarlet approaching accompanied by Luttice and Cloud. Sorbet tucked the scroll away into her vest pocket as the three Saiyans approached.

"Scarlet," The Supreme Kai greeted. "Luttice, Cloud. What can I do for you?"

"Supreme Kai, we were wondering," Cloud spoke up. "Where would we be able to locate the Supreme Kai who assisted Goku during the Majin Buu incident?"

"Well, the Planet of the Kais," The Supreme Kai said. "Why do you ask?"

"During our previous patrol," Luttice explained. "We ran into Goku and he had become a Super Saiyan 4. He mentioned that the Supreme Kai and an Elder Kai had helped him. We were hoping perhaps they could tell us how they helped him achieve that power."

"Ah, I see," the Supreme Kai said. "You three want to become Super Saiyan 4. I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Saiyans are always looking for ways to become stronger. And that might not be a bad idea, given that we're going up against powerful enemies. I think I can get you three there. But after we take care of this disturbance in the Time Stream."

"Fair enough," Scarlet said. "Thanks, Supreme Kai." She turned to Sorbet. "So, Pinkie, what were you and the Supreme Kai talking about before we showed up?"

"Oh, well, we...," Sorbet started to say but was interrupted as Frost suddenly showed up.

"Trunks discovered a new disturbance in the Time Stream," he said. "It might be Baby."

"Well, lets go and find out," Scarlet said.

The Patrollers gathered at the Time Vault. Trunks stood waiting for them, scroll in hand.

"What's the verdict, Trunks," Scarlet asked. "Did Baby reappear?"

"It's not Baby," Trunks said. "I haven't found him yet. However, another anomaly has just occurred. And it's in the same time line. This point of history is going to be tough. During this time, various villains have escaped from Hell and are running around causing trouble. And there's more. Android 17 is also a part of this and he's even stronger now than when you guys first fought him. You're going to have your hands full on this one."

"No matter what the odds, we'll face them," Aubrey said.

"Right on," Scarlet said. "We'll send those guys running back to Hell crying for their mommies."

Frost took the scroll from Trunks and then the Patrollers were transported to their destination...

 _Age 790..._

West City was a disaster area. Energy blasts echoed all over and the ones responsible were enjoying every second of the destruction they were dealing out. Dozens of Frieza's henchmen marched across the streets blasting anyone or anything in sight.

"Heh, heh, this is so much fun," Appule cackled.

"Yeah, these Earthlings are no match for us," Raspberry agreed. "Nothing can stop us!"

Suddenly they stopped as a white light appeared before them. From the light, the Time Patrollers emerged and stood before the gathered henchmen.

"Ahh! I-It's you guys," Appule exclaimed. "And there's more of you?"

"Well, well, well," Scarlet said, cracking her knuckles. "If it isn't Frieza's flunkies. Hello, boys. Long time no see."

"Damn it," Appule said. "I finally made it out! I finally escaped from Hell! And now this!"

"So this is how it goes," Raspberry lamented. "We returned to the living world for nothing."

"Maybe we should have just stayed put," Appule said.

"You can make this easier on yourselves by surrendering," Frost said. "You know how strong my team is. So, what will it be, Appule?"

Heh, heh. Well, look who showed up, guys."

Frost recognized that voice. Turning, he and the patrollers found themselves face to face with the Ginyu Force!

End of Chapter Two...


	3. Chapter 3

Time Patrollers-GT Saga

Chapter Three: Neo-Ginyu Force! Super Android 17!

 _Age 790..._

The Patrollers found themselves facing the Ginyu Force. However, Frost and his companions were quick to notice that something was a bit different with the lineup...

"Reccome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Uh, Nappa?"

Indeed, it was Nappa. And it seemed as if he was now part of the Ginyu Force!

"To...ge...ther...we...are...NEO GINYU FORCE!"

At that announcement, all five fighters struck poses. For a moment, everyone stood in silence.

"What the hell was that," Luttice asked. "Are these really the members of the Ginyu Force?"

"Yes, they are," Frost said. "The posing is actually normal, at least for them. However, Ginyu seems to be missing from the group. Probably because he did not perish on Namek."

"So Nappa became the new leader," Sorbet asked.

"That's right," Nappa replied. "And I've been looking forward to this. I'm gonna make you guys sorry you ever met me."

"Yeah, payback time," Jeice spoke up.

"Oh, please," Scarlet scoffed. "You losers don't stand a chance against us. We're way stronger now since we last met. You boys want to see a Super Saiyan?"

Before they could reply, Scarlet, Cloud and Luttice all transformed into Super Saiyans, surprising the Neo Ginyu Force.

"Super Saiyans," Nappa gasped. "No way! Those were only legends! How can this be?"

"Like I said," Scarlet replied. "We've gotten much stronger."

"It's time to put an end to this," Frost said. "Scarlet, Sorbet, Belias, Cloud, and I will deal with the Ginyus. Luttice, I want you, Audrey and Aubrey to deal with the rest of Frieza's men."

"Understood," Luttice replied.

"No problem," Audrey added.

The trio flew off to deal with the rampaging villains. Frost and his chosen team turned their attention to the Ginyus.

"Allow me to deal with Nappa," Belias said. "I'm pretty sure he's looking for a rematch. And I'll be happy to oblige him."

"Very well," Frost said. "I will deal with Jeice. Sorbet, you take care of Guldo. Scarlet, you get Recoome. Cloud, I'll leave Burter to you."

Everyone nodded and then charged at their designated foes. Nappa met Belias head on, eager to fight the giant Namekian warrior. Both clashed, causing the very ground to erupt around them. Then they began exchanging punches and kicks, each putting all their strength into their blows.

Overhead, Frost and Jeice flew through the sky, locked in battle. Jeice fought hard but it proved a futile effort as Frost easily overpowered him. Down below, Guldo was also finding himself hard pressed as Sorbet attacked him relentlessly.

The two Saiyan warriors were also giving their opponents a tough battle, showing Recoome and Burter just how powerful Super Saiyans truly were. The battle raged across the town, the Neo Ginyu Force fighting with everything they had. Suddenly a blast of ki came streaking through the air and struck Guldo and Jeice, instantly destroying them. Everyone halted to see who had just attacked. Hovering in the air was Trunks, and he was in his Super Saiyan form.

"Another one," Burter exclaimed. "This is insane! How could Jeice and Guldo be defeated just like that?"

"Ahh, looks like we'll have to rethink our fighting pose again," Recoome said. "It's hard without the Captain, isn't it?"

"What's Trunks doing here," Scarlet asked.

"That's the Trunks of this era," Frost said. "Not the one we know. And it looks like he came to help out."

"Well, I appreciate that, but we really didn't need any help," Scarlet said. "And now there are only three of them left."

At the moment, however, Nappa had his gaze on Trunks.

"You," he said. "You're Vegeta's son!"

"And you're Nappa," Trunks said. "My father told me all about you. Though his words weren't exactly flattering."

"Is that so," Nappa said. "Well, I'll just kill you and then deal with him!"

"I won't bow out so easily," Trunks said. "I'll be the one to take you down."

"No! I refuse to die until I show up Vegeta," Nappa said.

Trunks swooped in and landed next to Belias.

"So, shall we finish this," he asked.

"Lets," Belias replied.

Together they charged at Nappa. Between the power of a Super Saiyan and the sheer strength of the Namekian, Nappa went down before he knew it. Burter and Recoome also went down as Frost, Sorbet, Cloud and Scarlet teamed up and finished them off.

"So much for the mighty Neo Ginyu Force," Scarlet said. "I can't believe those chumps actually thought they stood a chance against us."

"Good riddance to them, I say," Cloud said.

Frost turned to Trunks. "Thank you for the assistance, Trunks."

"No problem, Frost," Trunks said. "Though I guess it wasn't necessary. You guys seemed to have the fight well in hand."

"Trunks, just what is going on," Sorbet asked. "Why are all these evil people just showing up out of nowhere?"

"I'm afraid it has something to do with Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu," Trunks explained.

"Myu," Frost said. "Isn't he the one who created Baby?"

"That's right," Trunks said. "It seems both the not-so-good doctors met up in Hell and concocted a plan. A plan that involves..."

Trunks got no further. A massive blast of ki energy struck him, sending him flying through the air.

"Trunks," Sorbet cried out.

"Where did that come from," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Up there," Cloud said, pointing up.

Everyone turned their gazes skyward and saw a familiar figure floating above them.

"Android 17," Belias said. "What's he doing here? And why did he attack Trunks? I thought he reformed like 18."

"Apparently he had a change of heart," Frost said.

"Hmph. I came back from the Otherworld and I have to deal with you," 17 said.

"Otherworld," Scarlet said. "Hold on! He wasn't in Otherworld. Just what the heck is going on here?"

"We'll figure it out later," Cloud said. "He's coming right towards us!"

Scarlet braced herself as 17 flew down at them.

Elsewhere, Luttice, Audrey and Aubrey were dealing with the advancing forces of Frieza's men. Despite the fact the Patrollers were much stronger, there were too many.

"Damn it," Luttice cursed, taking out another soldier. "They're like insects! They just keep coming!"

"Just keep it up," Aubrey said. "Sooner or later they're bound to give out."

"That's assuming we don't give out first," Audrey said. Powering up, she vaporized several soldiers with a ki blast. However, more just took their place. "These varmints are relentless."

The trio flew at their enemies, pummeling them into submission and blasting others when they could. However, the sheer numbers were beginning to take their toll.

"We could sure use some help right about now," Aubrey said.

"Maybe we should withdraw and get Frost and the others," Audrey suggested.

"Unfortunately, we can't," Luttice replied. "If we leave now, then they'll start attacking innocent people. We have to keep them focused on us until we come up with a way to fix this."

"Dang it," Audrey said. "You're right. We can't stop now."

"I hear ya, sis," Aubrey said. "Alright, lets show these sidewinders who their messin' with."

They resumed their attack, throwing everything they had into stopping the advancing horde of evil. All too soon, however, they were beginning to tire. Audrey stumbled and nearly took a hit from a stray blast.

"This ain't workin', ya'll," she said. "We need a new plan!"

They backed off, trying to catch their breath. And still the horde of villains kept coming.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions," Luttice said.

Suddenly, a rain of ki energy struck the advancing villains from above. The barrage continued pouring down, vaporizing large groups of enemies. Soon very few remained, and those that did, were severely injured. The three Time Patrollers stared in shock. Where had that massive barrage of energy come from?

"Wha...What happened," Luttice gasped. "Where did all that power come from?"

Audrey glanced around, trying to spot the one responsible. Seeing no one on the ground, she looked up and soon caught sight of their rescuer.

"Up there," she said.

Luttice and Aubrey glanced up in the direction she was pointing. Standing on the roof of a partially collapsed building was a young girl. She stared down at the patrollers, showing no emotion whatsoever. Then, abruptly, she vanished.

"Who was that," Aubrey asked.

"I think the better question to ask is why didn't we sense her," Luttice said. "To unleash that much power would require charging and we would have felt it."

"Hey, you're right," Audrey said. "I didn't sense her power level at all. But I don't understand how that could be. I mean, the only ones who's power can't be sensed is..."

Before she could finish, however, something crashed into the ground not too far from their position. Rushing over, they found Trunks, injuries but alive.

"Trunks," Audrey exclaimed, kneeling next to him. "Are ya alright? What happened?"

Trunks stirred, wincing slightly. He gazed up at the three patrollers.

"S...Seven...teen," he said.

"What does a number have to do with this," Luttice asked.

"No," Trunks said. "Android...Seventeen."

"He's here," Aubrey asked. "Did he do this to you?"

"But, why," Audrey said. "I thought he was no longer an enemy."

"This isn't the same 17," Trunks explained. "He was created...by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu...in Hell. He's resonating with the 17 here on Earth. That's why...all the evil from Hell is here. The resonation connected Earth and Hell...allowing the denizens there to escape."

"But why create another Android 17," Aubrey asked. "And why is he resonating with the one here?"

"They plan to merge the two Android 17s together," Trunks said. "To create a Super Android 17."

"Super Android 17," Audrey exclaimed. "That's insane!"

"We have to warn Frost and the others," Luttice said. "A single android's bad enough, I don't even want to think how strong two merged androids will be."

Aubrey helped Trunks up and supported him. "What about that kid we just saw? Shouldn't we do something about her?"

"We'll worry about her later," Luttice said. "Right now Android 17 is our top priority."

They took flight and zoomed off in the direction of Frost and his group, hoping they weren't too late.

Frost intercepted a hit from 17 and retaliated, knocking the android back. 17 quickly recovered and struck back, lashing out with a flurry of combos. Frost was amazed at the sheer strength and ferocity. How had Android 17 gotten so strong since their first encounter?

Cloud and Scarlet moved in and took the pressure off Frost. The two Super Saiyans clashed with 17, launching a barrage of ki blasts at him. Frost took a moment to recover.

"How is he so strong," Frost said.

"It has to be Towa's doing," Sorbet said. "Her magic must be increasing his strength."

"Even if that were the case, he still shouldn't be this powerful," Belias said.

"Something's wrong," Frost said. "Is this really the Android 17 we've dealt with before?"

Up in the air, Scarlet and Cloud continued their battle against 17. The two Saiyans were managing to hold their own, and yet 17 wasn't going down. Even more unusual was that he was muttering to himself.

"Hurry. Hurry, hurry," he said. "Become one with me. I found you."

"What are you talking about," Scarlet demanded. "How exactly do you expect us to become one with you?"

"I don't think he's talking to us," Cloud surmised. "He's focused on something else."

Suddenly, 17 stopped fighting and glanced away from his opponents. A satisfied smile crossed his face and then he took off.

"H-Hey," Scarlet yelled. "Get back here!"

Frost, Belias, and Sorbet joined them in the air.

"What happened," Sorbet asked. "Why did he just take off?"

"It's almost like he sensed something," Cloud said. "He kept saying something about becoming one with him. Though what he meant by that..."

"We can answer that."

At that moment, Luttice and his team had just arrived, helping Trunks.

"Luttice," Frost said. "Trunks! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Trunks replied. "Listen, you have to go after 17. He's on his way to merge with the other 17."

"Wait! What other 17," Scarlet asked. "Just what is going on, Trunks?"

Trunks explained everything that he had told Luttice and the others. Frost felt a growing dread creep over him. Android 17 was strong, but if he fused with this much stronger 17...

"Look, don't worry about me," Trunks said. "You guys just go stop 17 before he finds his counterpart."

Frost nodded. He handed Trunks a small bottle. "Here, this will heal you up."

"Thanks," Trunks said. "Be careful, guys."

"Lets go," Frost said.

The Time Patrollers took off in the direction 17 had flown off on, pouring on every bit of speed they could manage.

As the patrollers flew away, they were unaware they were being observed by the same young girl who had destroyed Frieza's men. After a moment, she took flight and followed after them.

The patrollers flew as fast as they could. Each second felt like an eternity as far as Frost was concerned. He felt they would be too late. Soon they arrived at a secluded area with rock pillars. And there was Android 17...and another Android 17. Both floated in the air before the patrollers, surrounded by a black-purple aura, their eyes glowing red.

"You are me," 17 spoke up. "And I am you."

"We will become one," the other 17 replied.

Then the two androids floated towards each other and seemed to overlap. There was a bright flash of light and when it cleared, there was now only one 17 now: Super Android 17. He was much taller now and had longer hair, which he casually pushed back.

"Oh, crap," Scarlet swore.

"We were too late," Frost said.

"Okay," Super 17 spoke up. "Its time to thank you for earlier."

Everyone tensed as 17 charged at them. Frost went flying backwards as 17 struck him. Turning, the android grabbed Belias and spun him around, sending him crashing into Audrey and Aubrey. Scarlet, Cloud and Luttice transformed into Super Saiyans and charged at 17. The three Saiyans flew through the air, exchanging blows with the android. 17 blocked and countered, a confident smile on his face. Then he unleashed a massive explosion of green energy, knocking the Saiyan warriors aside. Before he could follow up his attacks, he staggered as something struck him. Turning, he found himself being attacked by Sorbet. He faced the female Majin, matching her blow for blow. He blocked a punch and retaliated with a huge burst of energy. Sorbet managed to dodged the worst of it, she took damage none the less. She staggered backwards, a good portion of her body reduced to pink goo.

"Oh, my," Super 17 said. "That doesn't look good."

Sorbet glared at him and then her body resumed it's normal shape. "It's going to take more than that to stop me."

"So it would seem," Super 17 replied. "I'll just have to blast every bit of you until nothing's left."

He tensed as he sensed something. Turning, he found a massive form charging at him. It was Frost, now in his armored form. He struck Super 17 and followed up with a fierce barrage of hits. As he fought Super 17, Sorbet flew in and joined him, both patrollers attacking the enhanced android.

Meanwhile, the other patrollers had recovered and were preparing to join their two companions.

"Damn, he's strong," Scarlet said. "I might have to go Super Saiyan 3 for this."

"Same here," Cloud agreed.

"Hey, do you feel that," Belias asked. "I can sense a strong power heading our way."

"Maybe it's Trunks," Audrey said. "Maybe he's coming to help us."

At that moment, they saw who it was. It was Goku, although he wasn't quite the same. He was a child!

"Is that...Goku," Belias asked.

Goku halted before the Patrollers.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Goku," Scarlet gasped. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, this," Goku replied, indicating his small stature. "Yeah, I accidentally got turned into a kid by the Black Star Dragon Balls."

"But...we saw you as an adult when we fought Baby," Aubrey said. "You were a Super Saiyan 4."

"Yeah, it seems I become an adult when I transform into a Super Saiyan 4," Goku said. "Weird, huh? Anyway, looks like I was too late to stop the two Androids from merging. We'd better go help Frost and Sorbet."

They flew over to the ensuing battle. Super 17 noticed their approach and pulled back from his two opponents as the remaining patrollers and Goku halted before him.

"Goku," Frost greeted, then frowned. "Why are you a child?"

"Long story," Goku replied.

"Well, Goku," Super 17 said. "You finally joined us."

"You trapped me in Hell, you jerk," Goku said angrily. "And then you went and caused so much trouble!"

"Really, Goku," Super 17 said. "You and your friends should just give up. I'm far too strong for you."

"Aren't you being a little too overconfident," Goku countered.

With that, Goku powered up and assumed his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"Man, we gotta learn how to do that," Scarlet said.

"But in the meantime," Cloud said.

Scarlet, Cloud and Luttice all transformed into Super Saiyan 3. Frost gazed over his allies: three SSJ3s, one SSJ4, a Namekian warrior, two human warriors, a Majin and himself in his armor form. The odds looked to be in their favor. And he hoped it would be enough to put a stop to Super Android 17.

End of Chapter Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Time Patrollers-The GT Saga

Chapter Four-Secret Revealed! Enter the Shadow Dragons!

 _Age 790..._

"Good, we're just in time."

Hovering above, Towa and Mira watched the fierce battle raging just below them. They had arrived just as the two Android 17s had merged together to form Super Android 17 and had then engaged the Time Patrollers and Goku in battle. Towa had taken the opportunity to infuse 17 with her dark magic to make the formidable android even stronger. Yet despite this significant boost, the Patrollers were managing to hold their own against him, a fact Mira was quick to point out.

"It would seem even a super android is proving no match for them. What is it about these patrollers that makes them so strong?"

"Their luck can only hold out for so long," Towa said. "Don't worry, Mira, in time you will be far stronger than any of them."

Mira remained silent as he watched the battle. Suddenly he looked up as he noticed something.

"Towa! Over there," he said.

Towa glanced in the direction he was pointing. Hovering nearby, also watching, was the mysterious kid they had seen following the battle against Baby.

"Her again," Towa said. "Just who is she, and why can't I sense her?"

"I intend to find out," Mira said.

He took off in the direction of the girl, leaving Towa behind to monitor the battle against Android 17. She had no doubt Mira could handle this child who was foolish enough to interfere with them.

Mira halted before the child. She had to be no more then 10 years old if he had to guess. She stared at him with chilling blue eyes, eyes that held no fear. Mira towered over her and yet she didn't seem afraid. In a way, he found that admirable. He suddenly noticed a familiar looking emblem on the girl's shirt: a red ribbon insignia with two capital R's. The mark of the Red Ribbon Army!

"Who are you," Mira demanded. "And why are you are?"

The girl remained silent.

"Answer me," Mira said. "I warn you, I won't show you any mercy simply because you are a child."

"I have no quarrel with you," the girl said. "Go away."

Mira was taken by surprise! Did she not understand the danger she was in?

"What," he said.

"I am not here for you or your companion," the girl said. "I have business with them." She pointed down at the Patrollers.

"And what are they to you," Mira asked. "Are they friends of yours?"

"That is not your concern," she replied. "Now leave me alone."

Mira felt anger well up within him. He was getting tired of this girl's impudence. He grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt.

"Tell me what I want to know," he demanded.

The girl reacted quickly. She managed to break Mira's hold with surprising strength and then lashed out with a fierce kick, sending him reeling backwards. Mira recovered, but was stunned at the force of the girl's blow. Clearly she was much stronger than she looked.

"I will give you one last chance to leave," the girl said. "I would advise you take it."

Mira charged at the girl who met him head on...

Down below, unaware of the events happening above them, the Patrollers finally had Android 17 on the ropes and he wasn't too happy about it. He staggered back as Goku landed a powerful blow on him.

"Had enough yet, 17," he asked.

"I won't stop until each and every one of you is dead," 17 snarled. "You can't compare to my new-found strength!"

"Face it, 17," Frost said. "You're outnumbered. Just surrender."

17 took in the situation. As much as he hated to admit it, Frost was right. There were just too many strong fighters for him to deal with on his own. It frustrated him to no end. After achieving such strength and power he was being beaten. He cursed Gero and Myu! This was their fault! They had assured him he would be unstoppable!

"So, what's it going to be, 17," Goku asked.

Before 17 could answer, a swirling black and red vortex opened up behind him. 17 turned just as the vortex swallowed him up and then disappeared.

"Ah, crap," Scarlet swore. "Not again!"

"That hole again," Goku said. "The same one that took Baby." He turned to Frost. "What's going on, Frost? Where do these holes keep coming from? And where did 17 go?"

"No doubt the same place Baby has ended up in," Frost replied. "We're trying to find out where these holes lead to, but so far, we've had no luck."

"I see," Goku said. "Why do I get the feeling the worst is yet to come?"

"Unfortunately, you're probably right," Frost said. "At any rate, with 17 gone, there's nothing more for us to do here. We should get going. Until next time, Goku."

"Right," Goku said. "I'm sure we'll be meeting up again before too long."

With that, the Patrollers disappeared, returning to the Time Nest.

Meanwhile, Mira was locked in battle with the mysterious girl, who was proving to be a lot tougher than she seemed. While she wasn't overpowering Mira, she was managing to hold her own against him. He pulled back and fired a scathing beam of crimson energy at her. The girl countered with a beam of blue light. Both attacks hit, causing a big explosion. As the smoke cleared, Mira prepared for a follow-up attack, wishing he could sense the girl. Oddly, no attack came. When the smoke finally cleared away, the girl was gone. Had he managed to destroy her? No, it couldn't have been that easy.

"They're gone."

Whirling around, he found the girl hovering a few feet away from him, staring down at where the Patrollers were fighting Android 17, or rather where they had been fighting. Mira saw that the Patrollers, Goku and 17 were gone.

"It's time for me to go," the girl said. And with those words, she vanished from sight.

Mira just floated there, not quite sure what to make of this encounter. At that moment, Towa joined him.

"What happened, Mira," she asked.

"That girl," he said. "She is not what she seems. And I think she is involved with the Red Ribbon Army. She had the insignia on her clothes."

"The Red Ribbon Army," Towa said. "But they were dismantled long ago."

"Yes, but I think I now understand just who that girl is," Mira said. "Or rather, what she is."

 _The Time Nest..._

"And just when we had 17 right where we wanted him, big surprise, the wormhole appears and swallows him up," Scarlet explained.

"Just like with Baby," Trunks said. "This is just like with Broly and Bardock. Demigra certainly knew what he was doing when he created these wormholes."

"I don't get it," Audrey spoke up. "Why go to all this trouble? Just what was this Demigra fella tryin' to accomplish? Why pull these people from their time lines and send them somewhere else?"

"He wants to use Baby and 17 as tools to create a big distortion in history," the Supreme Kai explained. "That's my theory anyway. Whatever the case, we can't allow anymore of this. We need to be ready to stop the next distortion."

"Right," Trunks said.

"But first," the Supreme Kai said. "Lets have ourselves a cup of tea."

The Patrollers and Trunks all glanced at each other in confusion then slumped in resignation.

Exiting the Time Vault, the Patrollers decided to relax and rest up before they headed out for their next mission.

"Hey, listen, everyone," Sorbet spoke up. "There's something I want to talk to all of you about."

"Of course, Sorbet," Frost said. "What is it?"

"Over the past few weeks, I've asked the Supreme Kai to look into something for me," Sorbet explained. "I asked her to find out where Bibbidi used to live."

Frost, Belias and Scarlet fell silent.

"Who's Bibbidi," Aubrey asked.

"Are you insane," Scarlet exploded, ignoring Aubrey's question. "You actually want to find that little creep's lair? After what he's done, you're better off not having anything to do with him!"

"Excuse me, but just who is Bibbidi," Audrey spoke up.

"Bibbidi was a wizard who used Majin Buu for his plans to conquer the universe," Frost explained. "What's more, he created Sorbet."

"Created her," Luttice exclaimed.

"To be more precise, he cloned her from Majin Buu," Belias said. "I guess he wanted an army of Buus."

"He also brainwashed her and turned her against us," Scarlet said. "I ended up having to fight her. We almost lost her because of that little bastard!" She turned back to Sorbet. "Why the hell would you ask the Supreme Kai to find Bibbidi's lair?"

"I intend to go there," Sorbet said.

"WHAT," Scarlet screeched. "You are out of your mind! Why would you want to go there?"

"Scarlet," Sorbet said. "I realize you're upset, but please calm down and I'll explain. I need to find his lair and discover if I was the only clone of Buu he created."

That got everyone's attention.

"I've been thinking," Sorbet went on. "If Bibbidi created one clone, who's to say he didn't create more? And if that's the case, then I need to find out and make sure they don't cause any trouble on his behalf. I was lucky enough to escape his clutches, but if there are other clones, they may not be so lucky. That's why I asked the Supreme Kai to find it for me. And that is why I need to go there."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner," Frost asked.

"I wanted to," Sorbet said. "But I didn't want to burden you with this. Especially after my battle with Scarlet. I know she's still shaken up about what happened."

Scarlet stepped forward and whacked Sorbet over the head.

"Ow! Scarlet," Sorbet said, rubbing her head.

"Now you listen to me, Sorbet," she said, glaring at her. "Regardless of how I feel, I'll be damned before I let you take this on all by yourself. We're a team, remember? Friends. We help each other, you got that?" Her features softened. "You know I'd go to the edge of the galaxy to help you out, Sorbet. We all would. So if you need us to help you out with this, then you can count on us."

Sorbet smiled. "Thanks, Scarlet. Sorry I've been selfish."

"You were being considerate," Frost said. "And Scarlet's right. We'll help you anyway we can."

"I know," Sorbet replied. "That's why I told you about this. And the Supreme Kai asked me not go alone, too."

"So, did the Supreme Kai find Bibbidi's lair," Belias asked.

"She did," Sorbet said, pulling out the scroll. "This will take us there."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for," Scarlet asked. "I say we go and check it out."

"It can wait," Sorbet said, placing the scroll back in her vest pocket. "First we need to deal with this current mission. Then we'll go check it out."

"Fair enough," Frost said.

"Oh, hey, Frost, that reminds me," Audrey said. "When we were fighting Frieza's men, we were helped out by someone."

"Some kid just showed up out of nowhere," Luttice explained. "Looked like she was about 10 years old. She actually vaporized large groups of Frieza's soldiers. Then she just disappeared. What's strange is we never even sensed her power level."

"How is that possible," Cloud asked.

"I wonder," Frost said. "The only people we have never been able to sense are the androids. Could it be this girl is actually an android?"

"I don't ever remember hearing about an android that looked like a little girl," Sorbet said. "But then again, who's to say there might not be ones we've yet to encounter."

"Perhaps we should ask Trunks," Cloud said. "After all, he's had the most experience with androids."

"We may as well," Frost said. "If this girl showed up once, who's to say she won't appear again?"

The Patrollers returned to the Time Vault and found Trunks was still there.

"Hey, Trunks," Scarlet said. "We need to talk to you."

"Guys, you're timing's perfect," Trunks said. "I'm afraid another anomaly just appeared."

"Already," Luttice asked. "We just got back."

"Goes with the job, I'm afraid," Frost said. "By any chance is it Baby or Android 17?"

"I'm afraid not," Trunks replied. "This is something else." He held up the scroll. "I can sense an especially evil power. Going on what we've dealt with so far, I have a pretty good idea what we're going to be dealing with. In this history, evil Shenrons exist."

"Evil Shenrons," Belias said. "I thought there was only one Shenron."

"These Shenrons are powerful enemies that were created by the negative energy of the Dragon Balls," Trunks explained.

"The Dragon Balls give off negative energy," Sorbet asked.

"It's complicated," Trunks said. "Anyway, you guys be careful. These evil Shenrons, or Shadow Dragons, are pretty tough. Especially their leader, Omega Shenron."

"Understood," Frost said.

"Oh, you were saying you needed to talk to me," Trunks said.

"We'll save that for when we get back," Frost said. "First we need to deal with this."

"Okay," Trunks said. "Good luck out there. In the meantime, I'll keep searching for Baby and 17."

Frost nodded and took the scroll from Trunks. Then, he and the other patrollers were transported to their next mission...

 _Age 790..._

Somewhere in a barren landscape, Goku and Pan found themselves facing off against one of the Shadow Dragons: Nuova Shenron. The golden colored dragon floated towards the ground, surrounded by a dark aura, his eyes glowing red. As he approached the duo, Giru the robot accompanying ran off.

"H-hey," Pan exclaimed. "Giru, get back here!"

She took off after the small robot, leaving Goku to deal with Nova Shenron. Goku tensed, ready to fight, when suddenly Frost and the Time Patrollers appeared and joined him.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," Goku said. "I had a feeling you'd show up."

Frost stared at the imposing Nuova Shenron. "So, this is one of the Shadow Dragons?"

"Yeah," Goku said. "His name is Nuova Shenron. He's pretty tough."

At that moment, Pan returned with Giru. The little robot was struggling in her grasp, but Pan held on tightly.

"Dragon Ball detected," Giru said.

"I know that," Pan snapped. "There's a Shenron right in front of us." It was then that she noticed the Time Patrollers. "Hey, it's you guys! Good to see you again."

"Pan, stay back," Goku said. "Leave Nuova to us."

Pan was about to protest but then decided Goku was right. She was no match for Nuova. Besides, she was anxious to see the Patrollers in action again, especially Scarlet.

"I don't know who you are," Nuova spoke up, addressing the Patrollers. "But my fight is with Goku. Stay out of this."

"Not gonna happen," Scarlet said.

"You have something I want," Goku said. "The Four Star Dragon Ball. My Grandpa gave me that, and I want it back!"

"You'll have to take it by force," Nuova replied. "But I warn you, if I win, then I will take the four Dragon Balls you have gathered."

"I don't intend to lose," Goku said. Powering up, he charged at Nuova.

Scarlet also rushed forward, ready to help Goku. The two Saiyans clashed with Nuova, the area resounding with their blows.

"Spare me your pathetic attempts to fight," Nuova sneered. "Your struggles will amount to nothing but embarrassment."

"I might just surprise you," Scarlet said. With a flash of golden light, she turned Super Saiyan and resumed attacking alongside Goku.

"So, should we help them out," Sorbet asked.

"We may not need to," Frost replied. "They seem to have this. But be ready to jump in if things go south."

"Oh, wow," Pan said. "Miss Scarlet is so awesome! She and my Grandpa can beat that dragon!"

"Sounds like Scarlet's got a fan," Sorbet whispered to Frost.

"I hate standing around here," Luttice said. "I'm going up there to fight, too."

"If you want a fight, I'll be more than happy to provide one for you."

Everyone turned at the sound of the chilling voice. Standing nearby was another Shadow Dragon. He looked just like Nuova Shenron, except he was an icy blue color.

"And you are," Frost asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the dragon replied. "I am Eis Shenron. And it seems you have already met my brother, Nuova. Now, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I am Frost," Frost said. "We're here to put a stop to you and your fellow dragons."

Eis Shenron smirked. "Is that so? Well, we'll see about that."

Reacting fast, Eis Shenron unleashed a wave of blue energy. The wave engulfed Frost and the other patrollers, freezing them where they stood. Fortunately, Sorbet and Cloud managed to avoid being completely frozen by dodging the wave. Sorbet grabbed Pan, pulling her out of the way.

"Oh, no," Pan said.

"He froze our friends," Sorbet said.

The three fighters landed on the ground and faced Eis Shenron.

"So, three of you managed to avoid my attack," Eis said. "Good. I'd hate to think you would be a waste of my time."

"I think you'll find we'll be more than enough to deal with you," Cloud said.

Powering up, he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Cloud charged at Eis, Sorbet and Pan right behind him.

Elsewhere, Goku and Scarlet were still battling Nuova Shenron when they had sensed Eis Shenron's presence. They also saw that most of the Patrollers had been frozen, leaving only Cloud, Sorbet and Pan to deal with Eis Shenron.

"Damn it," Scarlet said. "This isn't good."

"Eis," Nuova growled. "Why must he interfere? Well, no matter. I'll deal with you two first and then, I'll deal with him."

Scarlet turned her attention back to Nuova and resumed fighting him. "You're not taking us down that easily!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Nuova replied.

"Typical Nuova," Eis Shenron said. "He's too soft. Always worrying about honor and fair fights."

"Good to know one of you has a sense of honor," Sorbet said.

"I prefer to use whatever methods work best," Eis said. "And I have the perfect plan in mind."

Moving fast, Eis Shenron appeared behind Sorbet and jabbed a claw into her. Sorbet stiffened in surprise and then she was encased in ice. The frozen Majin fell to earth.

"You're next, Saiyan," Eis said, smirking at Cloud.

"Just try it," Cloud said.

The Super Saiyan warrior and the Shadow Dragon charged at each other, punching and kicking. They zipped across the sky, striking out at each other. Cloud raised his hands and unleashed a golden beam of ki energy. Eis retaliated with an icy blue ki blast of his own. The two blasts crashed, resulting in a massive explosion. Eis wasted no time. Amid the explosion, he flew through the smoke to ambush Cloud. However, he found the Saiyan wasn't there. Eis looked around, trying to track his adversary.

"Looking for me?"

Eis turned around just in time to see a fist slam right into his face. He flew through the air, Cloud following after him, pummeling him mercilessly. With one powerful strike, he sent Eis Shenron crashing to the ground. Cloud landed on the ground, standing over Eis. The Shadow Dragon managed to climb to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Time to end this," Cloud said.

"W-Wait," Eis said. "I surrender. I can see I'm no match for you. If you spare me, I'll hand over the Dragon Ball and leave this world. What do you say?"

Cloud smirked. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"No, not really," Eis said.

Faster than the eye could follow, Eis lashed out, jabbing his claws into Cloud, freezing him just as he had Sorbet. Eis sneered at the frozen Saiyan.

"You certainly put up a good fight, my friend," he said. "But it wasn't enough. Now, then, I believe that leaves one more."

"Hold on, Miss Sorbet," Pan said. "I'll get you out of there."

She pounded away at the ice encasing Sorbet, knowing that a ki blast would probably do more harm. So far the ice wasn't yielding.

"Oh, c'mon," Pan said, punching the ice in frustration. "Just how strong is this ice?"

"Having a little trouble?"

Pan turned to find herself face to face with Eis Shenron.

Back at the battle with Nuova, Goku and Scarlet continued battling, unaware of what was transpiring with Eis Shenron.

"I have to admit, you two are incredible fighters," Nuova commented.

"Heh, you're not so bad yourself," Scarlet said.

"I have to agree," Goku spoke up. "It's a shame we're enemies, Nuova."

The two Saiyans attacked once more, putting Nuova on the defensive. The three combatants fought ferociously. Soon though, Nuova was beginning to tire. He staggered back from their attacks.

"It...seems I'm outmatched," Nuova gasped.

"Nuova, it doesn't have to be this way," Goku said. "It's obvious you have a sense of honor. You don't have to be evil."

Nuova remained silent, no doubt pondering over Goku's words.

"I have a better idea."

All three turned to see Eis Shenron. And he had Pan!

"Either you two surrender, or the girl dies," Eis said.

End of Chapter Four...


	5. Chapter 5

Time Patrollers: GT Saga

Chapter Five: Enter Omega Shenron! A New Ally?

Scarlet, Goku and Nuova Shenron stood before Eis Shenron. The Shadow Dragon held Pan, smirking in triumph, convinced he had won.

"Sorry, Grandpa," Pan said. "He took the Dragon Balls from me."

"Quiet, child," Eis said.

"Eis," Nuova snapped. "What do you think you are doing?"

"It's simple really," Eis replied. "Taking this girl hostage will make killing Goku easy."

"How dare you interfere in my battle," Nuova snarled. "I can handle this without your underhanded tactics!"

"Your sense of honor makes you soft, brother," Eis sneered. "Don't forget who we are and what we're after. Now, Goku, either you and your friend surrender and accept death, or I will kill this girl."

"You coward," Scarlet yelled. "If you hurt her..."

"You're in no position to make threats, Saiyan," Eis said, tightening his grip on Pan. "And your friends cannot help you. I have seen to that."

Both Goku and Scarlet glared at the smirking dragon. However, neither made a move, unwilling to put Pan in further harm.

"I won't comply with this, Eis," Nuova stated. "I will defeat them on my own terms!"

"Enough," Eis said. "I could care less what you want. Now finish them of...!"

Eis suddenly stiffened, a look of surprise on his face. His grip loosened on Pan and she immediately broke free of him and flew over towards Goku and Scarlet. They soon saw what had caused Eis to release Pan. A hand was protruding through the Shadow Dragon's chest. For a moment, Scarlet wondered if on of her team mates had escaped Eis's freezing spell. However, as the hand withdrew, and Eis staggered forward, she saw it wasn't any of them. It was a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Where did she come from," Goku asked. "I didn't even sense her."

Scarlet suddenly realized this had to be the mysterious girl Luttice and the twins had mentioned earlier. And, just as Goku had pointed out, she couldn't sense her at all. Scarlet's eyes fell upon a familiar insignia on the girl's clothes.

"That's the Red Ribbon Army's insignia," Goku said, also noticing.

There was no doubt in Scarlet's mind now. This girl had to be an Android.

Eis turned around to face the child, flinching slightly from the wound she had inflicted on him.

"Who are you," he ground out. "How could you possibly have snuck up on me?"

The girl remained silent, staring down the Shadow Dragon.

"Answer me," Eis bellowed.

When the girl refused to speak, he charged at her. The girl easily dodged his attack and then countered, landing a solid hit on Eis. Eis Shenron doubled over, gasping. The girl then followed up with a barrage of punches, lashing out with incredible speed. Then she held her hand out and unleashed a punishing barrage of ki blasts. Eis flew through the air and crashed to the ground.

"Holy crap," Scarlet said.

The girl floated downward towards Eis Shenron who was climbing to his feet.

"Im...possible," he said. "How could I lose to this child?" He glared up at her. "Do you realize who you are dealing with?"

At that moment, Scarlet, Goku, and Pan landed nearby.

"Serves you right, you jerk," Pan said. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!"

The three fighters charged at Eis, pummeling the Shadow Dragon mercilessly. Already weakened from his injuries from the mysterious girl, Eis stood no chance against the Saiyans. Soon he was down for the count.

"So much for him," Scarlet said, staring down at the defeated dragon.

"Hey, Scarlet!"

Scarlet looked up to see her friends flying over to join them.

"Hey, you're alright," Scarlet greeted them. "I thought you were frozen."

"We managed to break out of the ice," Frost explained. "It took a while, but we finally succeeded." He glanced down at Eis. "It seems you were able to defeat Eis Shenron."

"We actually had some help," Goku said. "That girl...Hey, where did she go?"

Everyone looked around but saw no trace of the girl.

"What girl," Belias asked.

"The one Luttice told us about," Scarlet said. "She showed up out of nowhere and helped us against Eis."

"So she was here," Frost mused.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure she's an Android," Scarlet said. "Besides not being able to sense her, she also had the Red Ribbon Army insignia on her shirt."

"Why is she helping us," Sorbet asked. "What's her deal?"

"We'll figure that out in time," Frost said. "For now, we need to wrap things up here."

"Oh, that's right," Pan said, glancing around. "The Dragon Balls. Where are they?"

Suddenly, Giru appeared, halting before the group.

"Dragon Ball detected," he said.

"Really," Pan said. "Where?"

Before Giru could answer, they heard laughter behind them while at the same time sensing a strong dark presence.

"Looking for this?"

Turning around, they found themselves facing the final Shadow Dragon: Omega Shenron! He stood tall, with a powerful build and sharp spikes protruding from his shoulders and arms. And in the center of his chest were seven black Dragon Balls.

"I'm guessing this is the big boss of the Dragons," Scarlet said. "But where did he get those Dragon Balls?"

Frost suddenly noticed Eis and Nuova Shenron were no longer there. Turning his attention back to Omega Shenron, he realized that Omega had absorbed his fellow dragons and had added their Dragon Balls, as well as the ones Pan had lost, to himself. But why? He had a feeling they would soon find out, and they wouldn't like the answer.

"His power is immense," Belias said. "I have a feeling we're going to have a tough fight on our hands."

Suddenly, they felt another strong power approaching. Looking up, they saw Vegeta floating down towards them. Surprisingly, he was a Super Saiyan 4 as well. Vegeta landed among the Patrollers, his eyes on Omega Shenron.

"Stay back," Vegeta said, addressing Pan. Then he turned to Frost. "You and your friends had better power up to your fullest."

Frost nodded, turning to the other Patrollers. "You heard him! No holding back!"

Scarlet, Luttice and Cloud immediately transformed to Super Saiyan 3 while Frost assumed his Armored Form. Once they were ready, the Patrollers and Vegeta faced off against Omega Shenron.

"I've already lost one home planet," Vegeta said. "I refuse to let you destroy this one!"

Omega smiled evilly. "Do you hate me? What do you think gave birth to me in the first place? Negative energy accumulated from your abuse of the Dragon Balls. And that Negative energy gave birth to us, the Shadow Dragons. You used the Dragon Balls so much, and yet you still spout off about selfishness."

"Maybe so," Frost said. "But if our actions created you, then we will fix that, by destroying you."

The Patrollers and Vegeta charged at Omega. The four Saiyans reached him first, converging on the Shadow Dragon and pummeling him with a barrage of hits. Omega Shenron weathered the attacks easily and then countered, knocking aside Vegeta and Luttice, then grabbing Scarlet and Cloud and slamming them face first into the ground. He turned just in time to intercept an incoming attack from Frost. Both dragon and Arcosian fought ferociously. As they battled, Belias and Sorbet swooped in behind Omega to ambush him. However, as they got nearer, Omega knocked Frost back and then jumped up towards the Namekian and Majin with his back to them. The spikes on his back extended and stabbed into the two patrollers. Following this, they were engulfed by a blast of lightning. Both patrollers screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through them. Then Omega twisted around sharply, dislodging them.

As Sorbet and Belias crashed to the ground, Audrey and Aubrey flew in and attacked. The twins landed solid hits to Omega's face, but the dragon didn't even flinch. After a moment, they halted their attacks.

"Are you finished," he asked casually. "Now it's my turn."

His fist lashed out and sent Aubrey flying. He then turned his attention to Audrey. Raising his hand, he prepared to blast her when a barrage of ki blasts struck him. Scarlet and Cloud swooped in and attacked him, allowing Audrey to back off and go check on her brother.

"You are a persistent bunch, aren't you," Omega said, as Scarlet and Cloud fought him. "But you are dealing with someone far superior."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Scarlet said. "And guess what? We've proven them wrong."

Omega broke away from the attack and flew upwards. "I think you'll find I won't go down as easily."

Down on the ground, Audrey was checking up on her brother while Frost and Luttice saw to Sorbet and Belias.

"Sorbet, are you alright," Frost asked.

The female Majin remained unconscious, though he saw that her wounds were slowly healing.

"Luttice, is Belias alright," he called over to the Saiyan.

"He's out cold," Luttice replied. "We need a plan, Frost! That dragon is stronger than we realized!"

Frost looked up to see Scarlet and Cloud fighting against Omega. Vegeta had also joined in the fray, adding his own strength. Ultimately, the Shadow Dragon was proving to be more resilient than the Saiyans bargained for.

"How is he so strong," Frost wondered. "Could it be those Dragonballs? Are they supplying him with power?"

"I'm sorry," Omega gloated, shrugging off the Saiyan's attacks. "Was I supposed to be damaged? Because I'm not! At all!"

"Damn it," Vegeta swore. "He's too strong!"

"The odds seem against us," Cloud said.

"Come on, you two," Scarlet said. "We can beat him...I think."

"Give up now," Omega said. "You cannot beat me."

"I realize that, Omega," Vegeta said. Then a knowing smile crossed his face. "At least not by myself."

"What," Omega said, confusion evident in his tone.

At that moment, Goku arrived and was in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"Goku," Scarlet exclaimed.

"Thanks, Vegeta," Goku said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Goku," Omega smirked. "I was wondering where you were."

"Alright," Scarlet said. "With Goku helping us, we're sure to win."

"Not so fast," Vegeta said. "Even with four of us, it still won't be enough."

"Are you kidding me," Scarlet said. "Even with two Super Saiyan 4's?"

"Look, I became a Super Saiyan 4 and am evenly matched with Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Which means, we can use the Fusion Technique."

Scarlet and Cloud stared at Vegeta in shock!

"The Fusion Technique," Scarlet said. "You mean...You and Goku...Two Super Saiyan 4's?"

Goku chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that. That's awesome, Vegeta."

All four Saiyans landed on the ground, Vegeta and Goku standing side by side while Scarlet and Cloud watched, reverting back to normal. The two Saiyan warriors then performed the Fusion Technique. There was a bright flash of blue light and when it cleared up there stood a single warrior, a combination of two powerful Saiyan warriors: Gogeta!

"Incredible," Frost said. "Two Super Saiyan 4 warriors combined."

"Such power," Luttice commented. "Truly those two are the mightiest Saiyans to ever exist."

"I just hope it'll be enough to stop that monster," Audrey spoke up.

Frost nodded. He hoped so too.

"Who are you," Omega demanded.

"Me," Gogeta replied. "I am neither Goku or Vegeta. I am the one who will destroy you!"

Gogeta charged at Omega with blinding speed and struck Omega Shenron hard. The dragon staggered backwards, actually feeling the blow. Roaring in anger, Omega charged at Gogeta, both clashing with tremendous force, shaking the very area. They streaked across the battlefield, exchanging blows, neither giving ground.

"Man, those two are awesome," Scarlet said. "They're actually hurting him."

"Should we help them," Cloud asked. "After all, we did come here to fix the anomaly."

"They seem to have this in the bag," Scarlet said. "But let's be ready to jump in just in case things go sou..."

Scarlet, what is it," Cloud asked.

Scarlet glanced up, an angry expression crossing her face. "Up there!"

Cloud looked up and saw two figures hovering above them. One was a woman in a red outfit, with long silver hair and light blue skin. A tall, muscular man with blue skin and white hair floated next to her.

"Towa and Mira," Scarlet said.

"Those are the two from the Demon Realm, correct," Cloud asked. "The one's who are responsible for all of this?"

"That's them alright," Scarlet said. "Come on. Lets go say hi."

Both Saiyans flew up into the sky towards the two demons.

"It seems we're about to have company, Mira," Towa remarked.

Mira tensed, ready to do battle. The two Saiyans halted before them, Scarlet's eyes blazing intensely.

"So, finally decided to stop hiding, you cowards," she said.

"Really, Scarlet," Towa said. "Why must you always be so hostile? After everything that's transpired between us, we're practically friends."

"I'm no friend of yours, you bitch," Scarlet snarled.

"Tsk. Such language," Towa replied. She turned her gaze to Cloud. "You're a new face. Hm. Another Saiyan warrior. I believe that makes three now for your little team. By the way, Scarlet, that mysterious child? Is she by chance a new member of your team as well?"

"Never seen her before until now," Scarlet replied. "But you won't have to worry about her. Because I'm taking you out here and now."

Mira moved in front of Towa. "You'll have to go through me first, Saiyan."

"It'll be my pleasure," Scarlet said.

Both Scarlet and Cloud transformed into Super Saiyans and flew at Mira.

End of Chapter Five...


	6. Chapter 6

Time Patrollers-GT Saga

Chapter Six: Triple Trouble! Time To Get Some Answers!

While Scarlet and Cloud fought against Mira, down below, Gogeta was locked in battle with Omega Shenron. So far it seemed the fused Saiyan warrior was proving strong enough to stand against the Shadow Dragon. Meanwhile, Frost and the other patrollers watched from the sides.

"Just when I think Goku and Vegeta couldn't surprise me anymore, they do this," Frost said.

"I have heard of the Fusion Technique before," Luttice said. "This is my first time actually seeing it in action."

"We've actually seen it before," Frost said. "Goten and Trunks used it to become a fighter named Gotenks. Unfortunately, their fusion sort of fell flat."

"Probably because they didn't take it too seriously."

Frost looked over to see that Belias was awake and back on his feet. And standing next to him was Sorbet and Aubrey.

"You're awake," Frost said. "Are all of you alright?"

"I think so," Aubrey replied, rubbing his head. "That sidewinder Omega sure packs a punch." He glanced over towards the battle at hand. "Hey, is that...Goku? Or Vegeta?"

"Both actually," Frost said. "They used fusion and became Gogeta."

"Amazing," Sorbet said. "You know, maybe we should learn fusion. Say, where's Scarlet and Cloud? I don't see them anywhere."

"That's a good question," Frost said looking around. "In all that excitement I didn't even notice they were missing."

"Hey! There they are," Audrey said, pointing up.

Everyone looked up to see Scarlet and Cloud battling against Mira. They also saw Towa hovering nearby, watching both fights.

"Towa and Mira," Frost said. "I was wondering when they were going to show up again."

"Aren't those the two you told us about," Aubrey asked. "The ones causing all these problems?"

"Yeah, that's them alright," Belias said.

"Should we go up there and help Scarlet and Cloud," Luttice asked.

"I think they can handle this," Frost said. "But be ready to jump in if they need assistance. Right now my main concern is Omega Shenron. We need to make sure nothing happens to Gogeta. Otherwise, this time line will be altered beyond repair."

"What about that little girl," Audrey asked. "Did anyone see what happened to her?"

"I think she took off," Frost said. "We'll worry about her later. Lets just get through this battle first."

It wasn't long before Gogeta had Omega Shenron on the ropes. The Shadow Dragon collapsed to the ground at the Saiyan warrior's feet.

"Yes," Sorbet cheered. "They did it."

The patrollers made their way over towards Gogeta and stood before the fallen dragon.

"Hey, guys," Gogeta said. "I was wondering if you were going to help out."

"You seemed to be well in control of the situation, Gogeta," Frost said. "But we were ready to join just in case."

Suddenly, overhead, a familiar vortex appeared and descended down towards the patrollers and Gogeta, as well as Omega.

"What," Frost exclaimed as the vortex enveloped them.

The wormhole engulfed everyone on the ground and then abruptly disappeared, taking the Patrollers, Gogeta and Omega Shenron with it.

"Hey," Scarlet cried out, just as the wormhole disappeared, along with her friends.

"Oh, my," Towa said. "Not only did the wormhole take Omega Shenron, but your friends as well. Too bad."

Scarlet glared at Towa and attempted to charge her, only to be stopped by Cloud.

"Never mind her," Cloud said. "We need to get back to the Time Nest and figure out what happened to our friends."

"You're not going anywhere," Mira said. "Have you forgotten we're in the middle of a battle?"

"Let them go, Mira," Towa said. "They're not worth our time. Besides, I'm curious to see just where that wormhole has taken everyone."

Reluctantly, Mira backed off and the two of them vanished.

"Damn it," Scarlet swore. "I swear I'm going to make those two regret they ever crossed my path." She glanced down at the spot where her friends had been. "I hope the others are okay, wherever they are."

"Hopefully the Supreme Kai can tell us where they are," Cloud said. "Come on, lets get back to the Time Nest."

?...

Elsewhere, the Patrollers and Gogeta found themselves deposited in a wasteland.

"Where are we," Gogeta asked. "How did we get here?"

"The wormhole," Frost replied. "It brought us here."

"But it didn't do this before," Sorbet said. "It only took other people." She glanced around the area. "I don't see Scarlet or Cloud. They must have been out of the wormhole's reach. Wait! Where's Omega Shenron? He got caught up in the wormhole with us too."

Everyone looked around but saw no sign of the Shadow Dragon.

"Maybe he got sent somewhere else," Luttice surmised.

"I don't know," Audrey said. "I suddenly have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Heads up," Belias said. "We've got company!"

Two swirling vortexes had opened up overhead. And floating down from them were Omega Shenron and Super Android 17. Then a much bigger vortex opened up, depositing the gigantic form of Baby.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Frost said. "All three of them are here? Great. Well, first things first. Target the wormholes and blast them!"

The patrollers raised their hands and sent a volley of ki blasts towards the swirling vortexes. The wormholes were instantly destroyed.

"That takes care of that," Frost said. "Now..."

"Now we have to contend with these three," Gogeta said.

"They were tough enough separately," Sorbet said. "But all three of them at once?"

"We'll just have to do what we can," Frost said.

"I can handle Omega Shenron," Gogeta said. "You guys take care of Baby and 17."

Frost nodded. "I think we can manage that. Alright, everyone, lets finish this!"

The patrollers and Gogeta powered up and charged at their adversaries.

 _The Time Nest..._

"And they just disappeared," the Supreme Kai asked.

"Them, Gogeta and Omega Shenron," Cloud said.

"Argh! It's all my fault," Scarlet growled. "If I hadn't been so obsessed with Towa and Mira..."

"You would have been swallowed up by the wormhole along with everyone else," Cloud pointed out. "Besides, Towa and Mira are a threat as well and needed to be dealt with."

"Maybe, but I still let my temper and anger get the better of me," Scarlet said.

"That aside, we still need to figure out where everyone ended up," Trunks said.

"I've been working on that ever since Baby was first taken by the wormhole," the Supreme Kai said. She held up a scroll. "As it is, I have a scroll that is locked on to the wormhole's energy. This should take you two to where the others are."

"Good," Scarlet said. "Then lets not waste anytime. You ready, Cloud?"

"Lets go," Cloud replied.

?...

Back in the wasteland, the patrollers and Gogeta were locked in a fearsome battle with Baby, Super Android 17 and Omega Shenron. The entire area was practically reduced to rubble and craters due to the amount of ki blasts and battle damage. Gogeta was up in the air battling with Omega Shenron while Frost and Luttice battled against Android 17. Down on the ground, Baby stomped around, swatting at Sorbet, Belias and the twins as they swooped in and attacked the massive ape.

"YOU MISERABLE FOOLS," Baby snarled. "I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN HOW YOU INTERFERED WITH MY PLANS! NOW I CAN EXACT MY REVENGE ON YOU!"

"Me, too," 17 said. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Dream on, android," Luttice said. "You'll fare no better than last time!"

He and Frost launched themselves at 17, pummeling him relentlessly. Meanwhile, Gogeta fought against Omega Shenron.

"You realize once you and your friends fail, Goku, I'll destroy the entire universe with negative energy," Omega gloated.

"I CAN'T HAVE THAT," Baby said. "THE UNIVERSE MUST FALL UNDER MY CONTROL!"

"You two do whatever," 17 said. "I'm fine. As long as I prove I'm the best, I don't care."

"So sure of yourselves aren't you," Frost said.

"I'm afraid none of your ambitions will be coming true," Gogeta said. "Because you will all lose here!"

Suddenly two blasts of ki energy struck Omega and 17 sending them reeling. Everyone looked up to see Scarlet and Cloud come flying in, both transformed into Super Saiyans.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Scarlet said.

"Scarlet! Cloud," Sorbet said. "You made it!"

"Sorry we're late," Cloud said.

"Better late than never," Belias said. "By the way, you two didn't happen to finish off Towa and Mira, did you?"

"Unfortunately, no," Cloud said.

"Finding you guys was way more important," Scarlet said. "We'll get them in time. For now, though, lets deal with these guys."

Now with their whole team assembled, the Patrollers and Gogeta renewed their attacks on their enemies. Needless to say, the evil trio weren't too happy with the current situation.

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I WIN," Baby said. "I OBTAINED THE ULTIMATE POWER! DAMN IT! ISN'T THERE A STRONGER BODY?"

"How about you stop relying on others and fight your own battles, you parasite," Belias said. "That's why you can't win!"

Focusing their power, Belias, Scarlet, Sorbet, Audrey, Aubrey, and Cloud blasted Baby, pouring every ounce of energy they had. Baby tried to hold off the attack, but it overpowered him, and soon he was no more.

Up above, Gogeta continued his battle with Omega Shenron.

"What will you do after you defeat me," Omega snarled. "Just go back to using the Dragon Balls again and again? You are all fools! I will not allow it!"

"It's true we've relied on the Dragon Balls a lot," Gogeta conceded. "But thanks to that, we have what we have today. We won't let you destroy the world we've worked so hard to protect!"

Gogeta slammed his fist into Omega, winding the dragon. Then, he unleashed a huge burst of ki energy, ripping into the Shadow Dragon and sending him into oblivion.

"And then there was one," Frost said. "Your allies are defeated, 17. And you're outnumbered. Just give up."

"What? I am the ultimate android," 17 raged. "The strongest warrior!"

"You should have thought about where your ambitions would lead you," Luttice said. "Ultimately to your downfall."

"NO! It won't like this," 17 said. "I'll kill you both! And your friends! And Goku and anyone else who gets in my way! I am the strongest..."

He got no further. A blast of ki energy erupted from his chest, cutting off his words. A look of shock passed across 17's face as he collapsed to his knees. And standing behind him was the mysterious girl. Reaching down, she grabbed 17 and tossed him across the battlefield. 17 crashed into a rock face and collapsed to the ground. He tried to climb to his feet, but the severe damage he had suffered prevented him from standing. The mystery girl approached him.

"W...Who the hell...are you," 17 gasped. Then he spotted the Red Ribbon insignia on her clothes. "You...You're..."

The girl raised her hand and finished 17 off with a massive blast of ki energy. After he was gone, the girl turned to Frost and Luttice, both looking astonished.

"Who are you," Frost asked. "Are you...an android?"

The girl remained silent for a moment, then, "If you want answers, search Dr. Gero's lab. Then we will talk more." And with that, she disappeared.

"Well, we did it," Gogeta said. Then he separated, becoming Goku and Vegeta once more.

"Thanks a lot, for everything," Goku said.

"Anytime," Scarlet said.

"So, is that it," Vegeta asked. "Is it over?"

"For now," Frost said. "At the very least we stopped the wormhole and those three."

"What about that little girl," Goku said. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"That remains to be seen," Frost said. "Though she did provide us with a clue as to where we can get some answers. Now that things have settled down here and the time line is fixed, we'll be heading back."

"Well, Frost," Goku said. "I hope we meet again."

"The way things are going, I'm sure we will," Frost said.

 _The Time Nest..._

"Welcome back," the Supreme Kai greeted them on their return. "Good job."

"Thanks, Supreme Kai," Frost said. "Though it was a close call. Those three were formidable foes. Fortunately, Gogeta proved to be a strong ally."

"Hey, any chance we could learn fusion," Scarlet asked. "It certainly would come in handy."

"Well, fusion is a pretty complicated technique," the Supreme Kai said. "Besides, didn't you, Cloud and Luttice want to learn how to become Super Saiyan 4?"

"Oh, yeah," Scarlet said. "Well, I guess fusion can wait. So then there are no more wormholes, right?"

"For now," the Supreme Kai said. "Hopefully Demigra didn't create anymore. But for now, I've prepared a reward for all of you. It's a full course meal of gourmet dishes."

"Hey, alright," Scarlet said.

"Excellent," Luttice said. "I could use a meal after all those battles."

"Well, then, it's right this way," the Supreme Kai said.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Trunks said, "You guys better prepare yourselves. Because this...this will be your most difficult quest yet."

"What do you mean, Trunks," Sorbet asked.

"The Supreme Kai of Time's cooking is...Well, it's more destructive than any Shenron out there," Trunks replied.

"Oh, come on, Trunks," Frost said. "Surely it can't be that bad."

"What's wrong," the Supreme Kai asked, noticing the patrollers hadn't followed her. "Come eat! You know it isn't everyday you get to eat a god's cooking. You must be excited."

"I'm sure it will taste divine, Supreme Kai," Frost said.

"Dear god, never again!" Scarlet lay on the ground, her face pale and sickly. "Never again am I eating her cooking!"

Her fellow patrollers looked no better, with the exception of Belias and Sorbet.

"Ugh," Frost groaned. "I should have listened to you, Trunks. I thought you were just exaggerating."

"I tried to warn you," Trunks said.

"Hmph, makes me glad I don't eat food," Belias said. "I dodged a bullet."

"Yeah, rub it in, why don't you," Scarlet growled. "Oh, god, I think I'm going to throw up!" After a moment, she recovered. "Hey, Sorbet, how come you don't look sick?"

"I'm a Majin," she replied. "I can digest just about anything. Although, I admit, I almost couldn't digest what the Supreme Kai served us. And speaking of which, now that things have finally settled down, I think now would be a good time to investigate Bibbidi's lair."

"There's something else we need to look into as well," Frost said. "That girl told me that we could find answers about her in Gero's lab. Which leads me to believe she is indeed an android."

"Another android," Trunks mused. "Every time I think I know just how many androids are out there, I'm proven wrong. Still, this one seems to be on our side. After all, she has helped you guys out."

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's an ally," Frost said. "She could be helping us out for her own reasons. Either way, Gero's lab holds the answers."

"One problem," Trunks said. "The lab was destroyed. Both labs in fact. I doubt we'll find anything in there now."

"Not in the present," Frost said. "But remember, we can travel through time. All we need to do is go back to a point in the past before the lab was destroyed and we can find out who this new android is."

"Hey, good thinking, Frost," Scarlet said. "But which of these do we investigate first?"

"Perhaps we could split up into two teams," Belias suggested.

"Sounds good," Frost said. "Though I think some of us should remain behind just in case any anomalies happen. Trunks, I'd like you to accompany me to Gero's lab. You're quite adept with computers and I imagine we'll need to hack Gero's computer."

"I appreciate that, Frost," Trunks said. "But if anything my mother is way better with computers."

"Well, since Bulma is aware of the patrollers and time travel, perhaps we could pick her up and take her with us to the past," Frost suggested.

"I guess we could," Trunks said. "As long as we don't interfere with the past then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright," Frost said. "Meanwhile, Sorbet, I want you to take Scarlet and Audrey with you, just in case there is any trouble. Belias, Cloud, Luttice, and Aubrey, you four will remain here to guard the Time Nest and watch for any anomalies."

"Got it," Belias said. "You guys be careful. There's no telling what you'll find."

"Hopefully some answers," Frost said.

Sorbet pulled out the scroll from her vest pocket and held it out towards her two companions.

"Ready," she asked.

"Lets do it," Scarlet said.

"I'm ready to go," Audrey replied.

The three girls vanished from sight.

"Okay, lets go pick up my mother," Trunks said. "Then we'll head to the past. I think I know just the right moment in time to access Gero's lab."

Frost and Trunks headed towards the Time Vault.

"Good luck, you two," Belias called after them.

End of Chapter Six...


	7. Chapter 7

Time Patrollers-The GT Saga

Chapter Seven: The Little Android and The Lost Majin!

 _Age 767- Gero's Lab..._

The underground lab of Dr. Gero was quiet and dimly lit, with only a few lights blinking on the computer terminals. The room lit up briefly as a bright light appeared and then abruptly vanished. Standing where the light had been were Frost, Trunks and Bulma.

"Wow. So that's how you guys get around the time stream," Bulma said.

"Are you alright, mom," Trunks asked. "I realize time traveling can be a little disorienting."

"Are you kidding," Bulma said. "I feel great. Time traveling for the first time? It's amazing."

Frost looked around the room. "So, this is Gero's lab?"

"Well, it's actually his underground lab," Trunks explained. "The main lab is just above us. I chose this particular time line for a reason: This is the point where Androids 17 and 18 are activated. In fact, before long, my father and everyone else will be showing up soon to face them. Thus, why we're down here."

"So right now, the two Androids are upstairs in stasis," Frost said, glancing up at the ceiling.

"I know it seems tempting to go up there and destroy them," Trunks said. "Believe me, I know. But..."

"I know," Frost said. "We can't alter history."

"You know," Bulma spoke up. "I had actually suggested to Goku and Vegeta to use the Dragon Balls to locate Gero and the deactivated Androids. But like the two battle-hungry boneheads that they are, they refused, saying they wanted a good battle."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Trunks said.

"Sometimes I think those two need to seriously rethink their priorities," Frost said. "Anyway, we should hurry and get the information we need."

"Say no more, Frost," Bulma said, making her way over to the computer. "I'm on it."

"Will you be able to hack Gero's systems," Frost asked.

"It'll take me a little while, but I'll get it," Bulma replied.

"We should have time," Trunks said. "Everyone will be busy upstairs and Gero meets his end at this point in time."

Bulma immediately went to work on the computer, browsing through the various files. Trunks stood nearby while Frost looked around the lab. He halted before a large glass vat. Floating in the vat was a tiny green creature.

"Trunks, is this who I think it is," Frost asked.

Trunks wandered over to join him. "Yeah, that's Cell. Before he was fully formed."

"Hard to imagine such a tiny and harmless looking creature like this will become one of the greatest threats of all time," Frost said.

He glanced around and noticed three stasis pods up against the far wall.

"What are those," he asked.

"Ah, I see you found Gero's back-up Androids," Trunks said.

"There were more Androids besides 17 and 18," Frost asked.

"Lots more," Trunks replied. "The ones inside these pods are Androids 13, 14, and 15. They were pretty tough, especially 13. And besides the twins upstairs, there's also Android 16. And Gero turned himself into an Android, and created another one known as 19. And, of course, there's Cell."

"Nine Androids," Frost said. "All of this just to kill Goku. Just as well that Gero is gone. Or in this case, will be gone."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the room shook.

"What was that," Bulma asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that everyone just arrived," Trunks said. "Don't worry, mom, we're safe down here. This lab is sheltered."

"Well, that's good to know," Bulma said, resuming her search. "I really don't want to be buried alive. Hey, I think I found something."

Frost and Trunks joined Bulma at the computer. Bulma had pulled up a file and had opened it, revealing a young girl, no more than ten.

"That's her," Frost said. "That's the girl who helped us."

"Well, according to this, she is an Android," Bulma said. "Android #7."

"What was she programmed to do," Frost said.

"The same as the other Androids," Bulma replied. "Kill Goku. But considering she's helped you guys out, I'd say her programming didn't work out. No surprise considering 17 and 18 rebelled against Gero. Guess she decided to go rouge, too."

"No, there has to be more to it than that," Frost said. "Is there anything else about her?" 

Well, let's see," Bulma said. "Looks like there's a file attached to this one. Something called Project Freya."

"Can you bring it up, mom," Trunks asked.

"It's encrypted, but I'll see what I can do," Bulma said.

For a few moments, Bulma worked to decrypt the file. Soon her hard work paid off and the file opened up.

"Oh, my god," Bulma gasped. "Frost, you need to have a look at this."

Frost leaned in closer to read the file. His eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

"I don't believe it," he said.

"What? What does it say," Trunks asked.

"According to this, Android 7 isn't like the other Androids," Frost said. "She's actually more along the lines of Cell."

"Wait, what," Trunks exclaimed. "You're telling me she's a bio-android just like Cell?"

"It seems so," Frost said. "Gero used the same DNA templates that he used on Cell. However, it seems he used some other DNA as well."

"That bastard," Bulma yelled, looking over the file. "He used my DNA! And Chi-Chi's, too!"

"But if she has the same DNA as Cell, with the addition of my mom's and Chi-Chi's, why doesn't she look, well, similar to Cell," Trunks asked.

"He may have altered the DNA to look different from Cell," Frost surmised. "But this still doesn't explain everything."

"Hang on, there's an audio journal," Bulma said. "Maybe this might clear things up." She clicked on the file.

 _Private Journal of Dr. Gero:_

" _Project Freya: An experimental bio-android, created using the same methods I used to make Cell. Project Freya was built with the sole purpose of destroying Son Goku, the man responsible for the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army. While I have confidence in Cell's power, especially once he achieves his perfect form, I feel that a back-up plan might be fortuitous. To that end I created a second bio-android, using the same templates used in Cell. However, I decided to try something different. By manipulating Project Freya's cellular structure and adding the DNA of Son Goku's wife as well as Bulma Briefs, I have made Project Freya more human in appearance unlike Cell. What's more, Project Freya is capable of achieving two more levels of power. Currently, her child, or base form, is quite powerful. However, her second and third form are even more powerful. I dare say they could rival Perfect Cell, maybe even surpass him."_

"She's capable of surpassing Cell," Frost gasped. "Unbelievable."

"Hang on, there's more," Bulma said.

 _Private Journal of Dr. Gero:_

" _While Project Freya came out with no problems, there is the matter of the unusual anomaly that occurred in her genetic structure. At the moment, I have yet to figure out just what instigated this anomaly or how it will effect her. I will have to run tests on her, but for now, I am placing her in stasis. Once I have concluded my business with Son Goku's death, I will resume research on Project Freya. What's more, to prevent anyone from discovering her, I will keep her hidden in the basement laboratory along with Cell and rename her Android 7. All files pertaining to Project Freya will be heavily encrypted and hidden within my personal computer. If by chance someone discovers her, they will just assume she is another one of my various Androids. Until I can figure out her full potential, it is best she remain hidden._

 _End of journal..._

The room was silent following the journal's conclusion. The revelation of Android 7, or Project Freya, had left everyone speechless.

"This is...unreal," Trunks said.

"I wonder what this genetic anomaly was that Gero mentioned," Bulma said.

"This still doesn't explain why Android 7 keeps showing up to help us," Frost said. "And more importantly, how is she traveling through time in the first place? Bulma, is there anything else?"

"Sorry, Frost, I'm afraid that's it," Bulma said. "Considering Gero died at the hands of 17 and 18, he never finished his research. It looks like if you want anymore answers, then you're going to have to find this Android 7 and ask her."

"That's easier said than done," Frost replied. "We don't know where she is and we have no way to track her down. I suppose we'll just have to wait until she decides to show up again."

"Well, if there's nothing else, we may as well leave," Trunks said.

They flinched as a huge explosion above shook the room.

"Sounds like Vegeta's going on a rampage up there," Frost said.

"Actually, that one was me," Trunks said. "Or, rather, my past self. Anyway, lets get going. We'll drop my mom off at Capsule Corp and then head back to the Time Nest."

Frost was about to agree when he suddenly realized something.

"Hold on a minute," he said. "Gero said that he was going to hide Android 7 down here with Cell." He turned to the stasis pods. "So where is she? The only ones down here are Cell and those other Androids."

"Hey, you're right," Bulma said. "By all accounts she should be down here, too."

"Maybe she escaped shortly after Gero put her in stasis," Trunks surmised. "Or, maybe she never went into stasis. Maybe she rebelled and took off. And if that's the case, I wonder where she's been this whole time?"

 _Bibbidi's lair..._

Sorbet, Scarlet and Audrey appeared inside the abandoned lair of the wizard, Bibbidi. The building itself was dark and dusty, indicating it hadn't been used in some time.

"So, this is where the little creep used to live," Scarlet said. "Not much of a decorator, was he?"

Sorbet remained silent, glancing around the place, images from her past flashing before her eyes. She could practically see herself in this place along with Bibbidi and even Majin Buu.

"Sorbet," Audrey said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Just...remembering."

"Hey, if this place is getting to you, you can take off and we'll look around," Scarlet offered.

"Thanks, but I'm staying," Sorbet said. "I intend to see this all the way through."

The three girls moved around the room. Scarlet cursed as she bumped into something.

"It's a bit too dark in here," Audrey said. "We could use a little light."

"Does the power even work in this place anymore," Scarlet asked, rubbing her knee.

Sorbet felt along the wall and found a switch. Flipping it on, the room was immediately lit up.

"Ah, much better," Scarlet said.

Sorbet looked around, trying to recall the layout of the building. "If I remember correctly, Bibbidi's room was over here."

They made their way across the hallway and arrived at a door. Sorbet opened it and they entered. The room was spacious and there was a desk in the corner. And sitting on the desk was a small book. Scarlet walked over and picked it up, leaving through the pages.

"Bingo," Scarlet said. "Looks like Bibbidi kept a journal."

"Is there anything in there about me or any other clones," Sorbet asked.

"Lets see," Scarlet said. She glanced over the pages, her mouth moving silently as she read the various passages. "Hm, looks like there is some mention of you in here, Sorbet. At least I'm assuming it's you, judging from the description. Seems Bibbidi is referring to you as Prototype 1."

"Prototype 1," Audrey asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Actually, I remember he did call me that," Sorbet said. "He didn't name me Sorbet. I gave myself that name. He called me Prototype 1 because I was the first clone he created."

"Does that mean that there were more clones," Audrey asked.

"Well, I don't see anything about other Buu clones in this journal," Scarlet said, turning the pages in the book. "But, it seems there is a storage facility just below us. Apparently, he stored you in stasis there." She closed the journal and tossed it back onto the desk. "Lets go check it out. Maybe we'll find something down there."

It wasn't long before the girls found the storage facility. Turning on the lights, they found themselves in a large room with various machines and a computer terminal. And in the center of the room was a stasis pod that Sorbet immediately recognized.

"That's it," Sorbet said. "That's the pod I slept in. I remember it."

"And it's not the only one here," Audrey said, pointing to a corner of the room.

Not too far from where Sorbet's pod rested was another stasis pod. The three girls approached the pod cautiously. They stood around it and peered down at it, unsure of what to do.

"So...should we open it," Scarlet asked.

"We may as well," Audrey said. "I mean, we need to know if there is another clone in there."

"Sorbet," Scarlet said. "Would you like the honor of opening this pod?"

"Yeah, I'll do it," Sorbet said. "Just be ready for any trouble. We don't know how this clone may react to us."

Sorbet reached down and pressed the button on the pod's control console. The pod whirred and then the lid opened with a hiss. Slowly the lid rose up, releasing a burst of white smoke. As the smoke cleared, the three Patrollers peered inside the pod and saw it's occupant. It was a Majin clone.

"Whoa," Scarlet whispered. "He looks just like Buu. The good Buu, I mean. Except...he's blue."

Indeed the Majin clone looked just like the good version of Majin Buu, with the exception of having a light-blue skin tone.

"I wonder if Bibbidi created this one after Buu had absorbed the various Kais," Scarlet mused.

"It could be," Sorbet said. "I remember Buu in his kid form before I was placed in stasis. Buu must have absorbed the Supreme Kais after I fell asleep."

"So what now," Audrey asked.

"We wait until he wakes up," Sorbet said. "Then we'll see."

At that moment, the Majin clone stirred. Everyone backed away from the pod, tensing as the clone sat up. He stretched and gave a big yawn. Then he looked around and noticed the three girls. His gaze lingered especially on Sorbet. He climbed out of the pod and approached her. Scarlet and Audrey were ready to defend their friend if the clone attacked. The clone stood before Sorbet, towering over the more petite female Majin. Suddenly, the clone made his move. He reached and grabbed Sorbet...and hugged her.

"You're awake," he cheered. "Finally I get to meet my sister!"

Scarlet and Audrey stared in surprise as the clone continued hugging Sorbet, who looked just as confused as her two companions.

"I...I'm sorry, what," Scarlet said.

"Excuse me," Sorbet said. "Can you please set me down and tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, sorry," the clone said, setting her down. "I guess you wouldn't know me. You were asleep when Master Bibbidi created me. He told me you were my sister."

"Bibbidi," Sorbet said. "So you worked for him?"

"Well, I never got around to doing anything for him," the clone said. "He said I was something of a failure, that I didn't quite meet his expectations. So he decided to put me in stasis just like you. I don't understand why he thought I was a failure. I tried doing as he asked, but it just wasn't good enough."

Sorbet felt her heart ache. She had a pretty good idea just why Bibbidi had been pretty harsh with this clone. If he was indeed modeled after the good version of Buu, then chances were he probably wasn't a cold-blooded killer or delighted in destruction, which wasn't quite what Bibbidi would have wanted with his creations.

"Oh, you poor dear," Audrey said. "That's terrible."

"Man, I knew Bibbidi was a creep, but that's just horrible," Scarlet said.

"Listen," Sorbet said. "You don't have to worry about Bibbidi anymore. He's gone for good."

"He is," the clone asked. "But then...what will I do? I was created by Bibbidi to do his bidding. What will I do now that he's gone?"

"Do what I did," Sorbet said. "Live your own life. Do whatever you want. I became a Time Patroller. And I made friends."

The clone looked over at Scarlet and Audrey. "Are they your friends?"

"That's right," Sorbet said. "And I have other friends as well. Why don't you come with me back to the Time Nest? There's nothing for you here, and as it stands, you and I are family. We should stick together. So, what do you say?"

"I may as well," he replied. "That is if it's not a problem."

"Not at all," Sorbet said. "By the way, my name is Sorbet. These two are Scarlet and Audrey."

"Howdy," Audrey greeted. "Nice to meet ya'll."

"What's up," Scarlet said, nodding. "By the way, what do we call you? What's your name?"

"Well, Bibbidi referred to me as Prototype 2," the clone replied. "He never gave me an actual name."

"Well, then, we'll give you a name," Sorbet said. "Now lets see...what to call you?"

"Hey, I know," Audrey said. "How about Berri?"

"Berri," Scarlet said. "Why Berri?"

"Well, he kind of reminds me of a big ol' blueberry," Audrey replied. "It just seems to fit him."

"Is that alright," Sorbet asked. "Do you like that name?"

The clone thought it over and then nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I like it. So from now on, I'll be called Berri."

"Berri, can you tell me something," Sorbet asked. "Are there are any others like us? Any other clones?"

"Hmm, no," Berri said. "You and I were the only clones who survived."

"Survived," Scarlet asked.

"Yeah," Berri said. "Bibbidi tried creating other clones but they weren't stable enough to survive and they disintegrated. Sorbet and I were the only ones strong enough to survive the process."

"Well, then, I guess our business here is concluded," Sorbet said. "We should head back to the Time Nest."

They turned and exited the storage room, making their way upstairs.

"Hey, by the way," Berri asked. "What about Majin Buu? Is he still around?"

"Berri, there's a lot we have to discuss," Scarlet said.

 _The Time Nest..._

Belias sat on the ground, eyes closed in meditation. Several feet away from him, Cloud and Luttice were sparring with each other. Belias opened his eyes and glanced over at them.

"Hey, you two mind keeping it down," he said. "I'm trying to meditate here!"

Cloud and Luttice halted their sparring match.

"Sorry, Belias," Cloud said. "We're just getting in some practice."

"That's all well and good," Belias said. "But meditation is important for Namekians to help harness their power and I can't do that with all the shouting you two are doing."

"Well, excuse us," Luttice snapped. "We'll go practice elsewhere and leave you to your meditations!"

Luttice walked away, Cloud following him.

"Saiyans," Belias muttered.

"They sure like their fighting, don't they?"

Belias looked up to see Aubrey approaching. Sighing, he stood up, knowing that he wasn't going to finish his meditations anytime soon.

"Then again, I guess all that battling is what makes them such strong fighters," Aubrey said. "Maybe I should put in a bit more training myself."

"All the training in the world wouldn't help you," Belias said. "Saiyans can achieve levels of power most of us could never obtain. After all, look at the Super Saiyans. Not to mention I've seen Goku become a Super Saiyan God."

"A God," Aubrey said. "Tarnation. You're right, all the training in the world wouldn't help me. Hey, speaking of Gods, didn't you and the others meet a God? Beerus, right?"

Belias shuddered, recalling their encounter with the God of Destruction. "Yeah, we did. And let me tell you, Aubrey, I hope we never meet him again."

"Is he really as powerful as they say he is," Aubrey asked.

"Oh, he is," Belias said. "However, strong as he is, I think his attendant Whis is even stronger. The Supreme Kai said that he actually trained Beerus long ago. Fortunately he seems more level headed and less temperamental than Beerus."

"Its hard to imagine there are beings out there that strong," Aubrey said.

"It's big universe, you know."

The Supreme Kai had shown up and joined the two Patrollers.

"In fact," she said. "There are others much like Beerus and Whis. Someday I'll have to tell all of you about them. So, have our friends returned yet?"

"We haven't seen them," Belias replied. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Do you think they found what they were looking for," Aubrey asked.

"Hopefully," the Supreme Kai said. "I'm pretty curious about this mysterious girl who's been showing up."

"You will know soon enough."

All three started at the voice. Turning they found themselves facing a young child. The same one who had been appearing throughout the various time lines.

"You," Belias said.

"Has Frost returned," the girl asked.

"No, he hasn't," the Supreme Kai answered.

"I see," she said. "Then I'll just wait."

She sat down on the stairs to the Time Vault. The Supreme Kai, Belias and Aubrey just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Should we do something," Aubrey whispered to the Supreme Kai.

"She's not causing any trouble," the Supreme Kai replied. "Lets just wait for Frost and the others to get back and see what happens."

Belias nodded, watching the girl. Hopefully there wouldn't be any trouble from her, but he was ready just in case.

End of Chapter Seven...


	8. Chapter 8

Time Patrollers

GT Saga-Epilogue

 _The Time Nest..._

Frost and Trunks arrived inside the Time Vault. Having just dropped off Bulma at Capsule Corp, Frost was anxious to meet up with his team and tell them everything they had learned in Gero's lab. More importantly, he was eager to see how Sorbet's search had gone. Hopefully, she had found the answers she sought.

"So, what now," Trunks asked.

"First, I'll need to talk to the others and let them know what we found out," Frost replied. "Hopefully Sorbet is back and we can find out what she discovered. Then we'll need to try and find Android 7 or Freya, or whatever she's calling herself and find out what she wants with us."

At that moment, there was a bright light, and Sorbet, Scarlet, and Audrey appeared. Frost also noticed they had another person with them. For a moment, he thought it was Majin Buu, but then he saw that this Majin was a light-blue color. Perhaps they had found another Buu clone.

"Frost," Sorbet said, embracing him.

"Hello, Sorbet," Frost said, hugging her. "I see your mission was a success."

"Oh, it was," Sorbet replied. "Frost, this is Berri. He's a clone of Buu, and, well, my brother. Berri, this is Frost and Trunks."

"Hey, there, nice to meet you," Berri said, shaking Frost's hand enthusiastically.

"Likewise," Frost said, surprised at the jolly looking Majin's strong grip.

"So, did you two find out anything about our mysterious friend," Scarlet asked.

"We did," Trunks replied. "Turns out she is an Android. But we should meet up with everyone else and explain it to them."

"An android," Berri asked.

"It's a long story," Audrey said. "You'll hear all about it when we meet up with the rest of the team."

Outside, Frost saw his four fellow patrollers and the Supreme Kai waiting for them. Frost also saw another person as well. A very familiar looking person.

"So, you're finally back," Android 7 greeted.

"You," Frost said. "And here I thought we were going to have to try to find you."

"I thought I would make it easy for you," 7 replied.

"She showed up a little while ago, just before you guys got back," Belias said.

"Did you discover the truth in Gero's lab, Frost," 7 asked.

"More or less," Frost said. "We discovered that you're not just an ordinary android...You're a Bio-Android, just like Cell."

"What," Scarlet exclaimed.

"It's true," Frost said. "We found Gero's files regarding her. It seems she was created as a back-up in case Cell failed in his objective to kill Goku. What's more, she is capable of surpassing Cell."

"I knew it," Luttice said. "I knew there was something about her I didn't like!" He immediately turned Super Saiyan.

"I wouldn't advise doing that," 7 said, unfazed by Luttice's transformation. "I did not come here to battle."

"Luttice, stand down," Frost said. "There's still much we need to find out from her. Besides, we don't want a battle here in the Time Nest."

"He's right," the Supreme Kai said. "Need I remind you what would happen if the Time Vault is damaged or even destroyed?"

Luttice reluctantly powered down. "Fine. But the moment she tries something..."

"We'll deal with it," Frost said. "For now though, I have a few questions for you, Android 7. Or, should I say, Project Freya?"

"7 will be just fine," she replied. "What would you like to know, Frost?"

"First of all, how exactly are you traveling through the Time Stream," Frost asked.

"You seem to forget, Frost," 7 said. "I possess the DNA of Bulma, the one who created the time machine that bought Trunks to the past in the first place. It was a simple matter of creating a duplicate time component and integrating it into my bio-organic system. In short, I am, literally, time machine."

"Hey, you can't do that," the Supreme Kai said. "Time Travel is a very serious thing! You can't just..."

"I can and I did," 7 replied. "Now, Frost, ask me the question that is really bothering you."

Frost nodded. "What was the genetic anomaly Gero mentioned in his records? What did it do to you?"

"You probably already know of my other two forms," 7 said. "No doubt Gero's records mentioned them."

"Yes, it did," Frost said.

"As it is, I don't know what the anomaly is or where it came from," 7 said. "Genetics are a very tricky and delicate matter, and there is never any guarantee that things will turn out the way one plans. All I know is what the anomaly did to me. It enhanced my transformation to another stronger level, one past my previous other forms. One that makes Cell's power pale in comparison."

"Can you show us," Frost asked.

"I can show you my other two forms," 7 replied. "However, my final form is much more difficult. I have yet to fully gain control over it. The first time I assumed that form, I ended up destroying an entire planet."

A heavy silence hung over everyone present.

"It wasn't on purpose," 7 continued. "But the fact remains that my final form was too powerful for me to control. That's why I have come to you. I need your help."

"Our help," Scarlet asked.

"I want you to help me gain proper control of my power," 7 explained. "As I understand you have something called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Within that infinite space, I could practice and learn how to gain full control. In return, I will help you in your quest to defend the Time Stream from Towa and Mira."

"Hold on just a minute," Trunks spoke up. "You were created by Dr. Gero to destroy Goku in the event Cell failed to do that. So why didn't you do as he wanted? Why are you helping us?"

"Why should I follow Gero's orders," 7 countered. "I have no interest in his petty feud with Son Goku. I chose to follow my own choices." She glanced at Frost who started chuckling. "Is there something funny about what I have said, Frost?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say the stubborn independence of Chi-Chi and Bulma's DNA has had quite an effect on you," Frost replied. "That aside, you said genetics are tricky and delicate. I see no reason why you couldn't do whatever you want, regardless of what Gero told you to do."

"I'm glad to see you understand, Frost," 7 said. "So will you allow me to join you?"

"Give us a moment to discuss it," Frost said.

"Of course," 7 said.

The patrollers and the Supreme Kai moved off to the side to discuss what to do.

"I don't trust her," Luttice said.

"She has helped us several times already," Audrey pointed out.

"How do we know this isn't some trick," Luttice asked. "How do we know she isn't just trying to gain our trust and then destroy us?"

"Luttice," Frost said. "If Android 7 is as powerful as I think she is, then why would she bother trying to trick us? It seems to me that she could have attacked us on numerous occasions."

"She was created by the same man who created all the other Androids as well as Cell," Trunks said.

"And yet 18 is on the side of good," Sorbet said. "And need I point out, that Berri and I are clones of Majin Buu. We were created by Bibbidi to destroy everything and everyone. And yet we don't. So, if he and I could choose to be good, despite our origins, then why can't Android 7?"

"Sorbet has a good point," the Supreme Kai said. "And as Frost pointed out, 7 could have attacked us but she hasn't."

"Yeah, she just sat here patiently and waited for you guys to get back," Belias added. "She never caused any trouble at all."

"Well, I think it's a little dicey," Scarlet said. "But at the same time, I think we should let her join us. We've seen how strong she is so we know she could be a big help to us."

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote," Cloud recommend.

"Agreed," Frost said. "I vote we give her a chance."

"I second that," Sorbet said.

"Okay, I'm all for it," Scarlet said.

"Same here," Belias said.

"Audrey and I agree as well," Aubrey said, his sister nodding.

"I vote for her to stay, too," Cloud added.

Everyone turned to Luttice. The Saiyan warrior gave a frustrated sigh. "I'd better not regret this. Fine, let her stay."

"Then it's decided," Frost said.

"What about Berri," Sorbet asked. "He didn't vote."

"Um, should I vote," Berri asked. "I mean, I'm not even a part of this team."

Frost smiled. "You are Sorbet's brother, Berri. Therefore you are a part of this team. If you would like to vote as well, you're welcome to."

"Well, I may be new to this," Berri said. "But I think we should give her a chance. I mean, Sorbet and I both know what it's like to be created as weapons and nobody trusting us. 7 seems to really want to help out."

"Well, it unanimous then," Frost said. "And Berri, even though you're new, I appreciate your honesty. Supreme Kai, what say you?"

"Hey, if you guys feel she's trustworthy, then I'll trust your judgment," the Supreme Kai said. "Besides, having an Android on our team might not be a bad idea."

"Lets just hope it will work out," Trunks said. "I'm still not entirely sure about this."

"Trunks, I know you've had a bad experience with Androids," Frost said.

"Frost," Trunks said. "I get what you're saying and you're right. I've seen 18 reform, as well as 16. If they can become allies, then I see no reason why 7 can't be one as well."

Everyone turned back to Android 7 who still stood off to the side, waiting patiently.

"So, what have you decided," she asked.

"We have all agreed to allow you to join us," Frost said. "We will also help you to properly gain control of your power."

"Thank you," 7 said. "I promise you will not regret your decision."

"Then, welcome to the Time Patrol, Android 7," Frost said. "And I would also like to welcome Berri, as well."

"I'll do what I can, Frost," Berri said. "I've never really fought before, but I'm willing to learn."

"Hey, that reminds me," Belias asked. "Sorbet, were there any other clones of Buu besides you and Berri?"

"No," Sorbet replied. "We were the only ones."

"Probably just as well," the Supreme Kai said. "There's no guarantee that any other clones would turn out benign like Sorbet and Berri."

"Probably," Sorbet agreed.

"So, now what," Aubrey asked. "What do we do now?"

"Continue watching over the Time Stream," Trunks said. "And keep an eye out for Towa and Mira."

"And there is the matter of Scarlet, Luttice and I learning how to become Super Saiyan 4," Cloud said.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Scarlet said. "We need to get to work on that."

"And while we're waiting for any anomalies to occur," Frost said. "We can start training Berri and Android 7 and prepare them for their duties as patrollers."

"Well, then," the Supreme Kai said. "We should get started right away. But first, in honor of our new patrollers, I'll prepare a welcome feast for them."

"Uh," Trunks said. "You already cooked us a feast before, Supreme Kai. How about you take a break and let us cook tonight?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you to offer, Trunks," the Supreme Kai said.

"Thank god," Scarlet whispered, breathing a sigh of relief.

Elsewhere, Towa and Mira were observing the Patrollers via a crystal ball Towa had conjured up.

"So, an Android and a Majin clone," Towa mused. "Two new allies for the Time Patrollers."

"And two more problems for us," Mira growled. "If that girl really is capable of achieving a level of power that surpasses Cell, then our job just got more complicated."

"Hmm, you may be right, Mira," Towa said. "The odds do seem against us. Even if I can get your power up with all of the energy we've collected, there's no guarantee it will suffice. We're going to have to come up with a new plan." Suddenly she smiled. "Mira, I just got an idea. What would you say about gaining some allies of our own?"

"Allies," Mira asked.

"Well, it stands to reason that if the Patrollers have allies, then why can't we," Towa reasoned.

Mira pondered over the idea. While he wasn't crazy about enlisting others to their cause, he couldn't deny that there was wisdom in Towa's idea. The Patrollers were getting stronger and gaining more help. Mira realized he would need more than strength to defeat them.

"But who could help us," Mira asked. "Who could we get to aid us?"

"Oh, I can think of a few candidates," Towa replied. "There are plenty of powerful fighters out there who would relish the idea of gaining power in exchange for their services. We just need to know where to look."

"And do you know where to look," Mira asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Towa said. "I know a few people right off the bat that could be of use to us. Lets go, Mira. We have much to do."

Both Towa and Mira vanished, plunging into the Time Stream to seek out evil allies to help them crush the Time Patrollers.

To be continued...


End file.
